The Twenty Shot
by Eclar1916
Summary: This is a series of 20 one shots. Some will be random. Some will be violent. Things will get real sexual later on. Several of these ideas might become full stories. The rating may go up. PM or review any ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**While I am planning out the next chapter of Lincoln Phantom, I have decided to write some one shots. This first one is a request from Barbacar. In this one shot, Lynn gets shot out of a canon. Lincoln Phantom is near done. Keeping a Secret is in the planning phase. And I have a few one shot ideas. If you have an idea that you want me to write, PM me. Don't comment it or I'm gonna get reported again. Let's get into it.**

The Circus. A one of a kind place. Recently, the circus drove by Royal Woods. Children were begging for their parents to buy tickets. The Louds managed to get tickets. They were the lucky winners of a trivia for the final 12 tickets. What a coincidence! 12 tickets.

Upon arriving, the Louds are dazzled. There are balloons. There are animals. There are clowns (the good kind.) Not the 30 year old pedophile virgin. Not the shape shifting child killer. Not the gay serial killer who set that trend for clowns. Each one of the loud kids, oldest to youngest, were all excited.

"It's literally been forever." Lori says.

"I love this place." Leni follows.

"The memories are coming back, dudes." Luna exclaims.

"I'm so mesmerized, I can't even think of a pun." Luan says.

"Thank God." Lynn exclaims, replying to Luan's comment.

Everyone turns their attention to Lynn. She sheepishly smiles at them.

"I was talking about coming back here."

Everyone looks back at the sights of the circus. Lynn really was glad about being there. She was also talking about Luan as well. This was too beautiful a moment to be ruined by a crappy pun. Lincoln stares off. His mind clouds up with nostalgia. Ah, nostalgia. Reflecting back and remembering the times when life was good. His memories go alway to their first trip to the circus.

Lincoln was age 6 when they last went. Rita was at home with the twins, who were too young to go at the time. The Louds were watching the festivities of the circus. The grand finale was a stunt man getting fired out of a cannon. He shot through 3 flaming hoops before landing into a pool. Everyone in the crowd went nuts, including Lincoln.

Lynn taps him on the shoulder, while wearing a determined grin.

"You liked that, huh? Well, one day, that will be me you're cheering." Lynn says with a determined tone in her voice.

"As if?" replied Lincoln.

"I bet you I will do that."

"Fine. If you say so. For every year you don't, you have to give me ten dollars."

"And when I do, you have to pay me back. In full!"

Lincoln panicked at that. Only for a moment though. He pulls himself together and accepts the bet. He extends his arm out.

"I accept." Lincoln exclaims.

Lynn spits on her hand and extends it out. Lincoln recoils and pulls his back.

"I am not shaking that."

Lincoln is pulled out of his nostalgia-induced thoughts when Rita calls his name.

"Lincoln. Take your seat." Rita said.

The Louds take their seats. For Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, this is their first time being here. At first, their expressions remain unfazed. Their expressions quickly change as soon as the show began. Their faces lit up like skyscrapers in New York on Christmas Night. Rita and Lynn Sr. never saw a more heartwarming sight

The first act was a simple juggling act. The performer needed a volunteer. Luan eagerly raised her hand and they beckoned her to the stage. Both of them began juggling apples. They started with two, and people kept tossing them apples. Eventually, Luan and the juggler were each juggling six apples at an ungodly speed. After about a minute, they stop juggling and all of the apples are sent flying into the crowd. No one was hurt. Instead, they all caught the apples.

"I'm glad that we were the apples of your eyes. Get it?" Luan joked.

The crowd roars with laughter and applause. Luan and the juggler both take a bow. This was a very life changing moment for Luan. She told a cheezy pun and was showered in cheers for it. After the juggling act, there was a trapeze act. The person walking was at least 100 feet in the air. It was death defying. At one point, the trapeze artist started walking backwards. Everyone in the audience gasped. Lola covered her eyes.

"I can't watch." Lola cried out.

For a moment, everyone thought that they were seconds away from seeing someone fall to their death. However, they were wrong. The person walking on the trapeze made it to the other side. Everyone sighs in relief and applauded. That stunt had all the spectators on the edge of their seats. Imagine watching someone do something that would get them killed in seconds.

The third act of the night was a clown performance. Why people hate clowns, I don't know. They are not always the weird, creepy, perverted pedophile serial killers Hollywood potrays them as. A clown car drove onto the stage. The door opens and about ten clowns came out. Several of them walked off stage, leaving three to give a highlight. The act starts with the three clowns using squirt flowers to spray each other and the audience. Then, they rode around on unicycles while handing out balloons. One of them rides up towards the Louds.

"What balloons do you little girls want?" he asks.

Lola shied away a bit. Lisa and Lana on the other hand, wasted little time answering.

"I want a puppy." Lana answered.

"I too wish for a puppy." Lisa said.

Normally, Lisa doesn't have time for childish activities. However, this is the circus we're talking about. That is one of the top three places no little kid could resist. The top two are the Zoo and Disneyland. Once Lola saw what Lana and Lisa got, she ushered herself closer.

"Do you have a crown?" Lola asks.

"A crown? That'll be a challenge." the clown replies.

He pulls out several balloons. After about a minute or two, he reveals the crown he made. He places the crown on Lola's head.

"EEEH! Thank you Mr. Clown."

"You're welcome."

The three clowns walk back onto the stage. Their performance ends with the three of them pelting each other with pies, much to the amusement of the audience. The audience roars in cheers and applause for the three clowns. The main event was a stunt man getting shot out of a cannon. The only problem, the stunt man was nowhere to be found. The ringleader walks onto the stage, microphone in hand.

"I regret to inform you that the stunt man has been hospitalized in a car crash. The show is over. We deeply apologize." the ringleader says.

The crowd begins to boo loudly. However, a bold and determined someone is not about to let this show die.

"I'll do it!"

Everyone gasps and looks at the person who said that: Lynn. She has her hands on her hips and she's wearing a grin on her face. There is no way the great Lynn Loud Jr. was gonna let the show die. You know what they say: The Show Must Go On! She walks her way through the crowd.

"I said it. I'll do it. I promised someone." she says.

Lincoln is beginning to grow nervous. Lynn was doing this. At least the Lynn he knew. Once she sets her mind to something, there's no changing it.

"Do your parents give consent?" the ringleader asks.

"She does." Lynn Sr. and Rita says together.

After getting suited up, Lynn crawls legs first into the cannon. One of the attendees lights the fuse. Another attendee lights the three hoops on fire. The fuse burns out and Lynn shoots through the three hoops and lands into a pool. The crowd applauds for Lynn. Lynn stares smugly at Lincoln.

"Pay it up, Lincoln." Lynn demands.

"I don't have it. I'll do anything." Lincoln replies.

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"I know just the thing."

A few minutes, Lincoln is also suited up. Two cannons are set up. The attendees light the fuses.

"Why'd I let you talk me into this?"

"You owe me."

The two fuses are burned out. Lynn and Lincoln are shot into the night. They both scream out in bewilderment. They fly out of everyone's sight. Rita begins to worry.

"Where are they?" Rita exclaims.

"I can answer that." Lisa replies.

Lisa pulls out a weird remote control like device. She presses a button and two dots blink on the screen.

"They landed in the community pool."

"Okay. Let's go." Rita replies.

The Louds drive off to find Lynn and Lincoln.

 **That's it. Chapter one of my new story. I call it the "Twenty shot." This was requested by Barbacar. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have an idea, PM me. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	2. Karaoke Night

**Here is Chapter 2 of the Twenty Shot. This chapter was requested by TheManInTheWhiteMask. In this one shot, The Louds are at a Karaoke club. Lincoln is hesitant to sing, but Luna talks him into it. What happens after that surprised everyone. Lyrics to Isolation by Alter Bridge are in this one shot. Let's get into it. Also, please leave a review.**

Lynn Sr. and Rita are out for another karaoke night. This is following the events of No guts, no glori. Lincoln confessed everything that happened. Needless to say, Lynn Sr. and Rita were far from happy. They decided to take them to the karaoke club due to losing their trust in them. The loud kids were also grounded. Lori and Lincoln only got two weeks due to them fixing the mess. Everyone else (minus Lily because, who grounds a baby?) got three and a $10 allowance cut.

There were so many of them, Lynn Sr. and Rita had to get two booths. The waitress there was thinking ' _Damn. 11 kids. Jesus, there was a great creation called a condom.'_ She couldn't say that out loud, lest she wants to start trouble. Rita sat with Lori, Leni, Luna,Luan, and Lynn. Luna was holding Lily. Lynn Sr. sat with the rest of the kids. They ordered two pizzas for the family. About ten minutes later, the karaoke begins. Several people sing classic songs.

One man sung Crazy by Gnarls Barkley. A woman sung Somethin' Bad by Miranda Lambert. Another guy sung Whatever by Our Lady Peace. They were okay, but no one really set the bar. Everyone clapped just to be nice. I wouldn't blame them. No one likes an asshole. The best performance of the night was Lynn Sr. singing Hooked on a Feeling by Blue Suede. He dedicated it to Rita and got a glorious ovation. Lincoln looks around and sees Sam, Luna's crush.

"Luna, is that Sam over there?" Lincoln asks. Luna turns and sees Sam. Immediately, her eyes light up. Sam was wearing a beautiful blue dress and matching high heels. Her silky blonde hair glistening against the lights of the club. If looks could trigger orgasms, Luna would be experiencing a wave of them right now. An idea to impress Sam pops into Luna's head. She nudges Lincoln on his shoulder. He turns and faces her, Luna is smiling widely.

"Hey, Linc. Could you do me a solid and sing something?" Luna asks.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm much of a singer." Lincoln replies. Luna turns to face the rest of the Louds.

"Guys, Lincoln wants to sing, but he's very nervous about it." Luna says. Naturally, Lincoln's eyes go wide. Luna is trying to use him to make a move towards Sam. He wouldn't mind helping, but that's just low. Lincoln tries his best to get out of it.

"Luna, I'm not much of a singer."

"Are you sure?" Rita asks.

"Yeah, Linky, I mean. You did sound pretty good in the shower." Leni follows. Lincoln cringes. Everyone else just looks at her awkwardly. Leni takes notice of this. "What?" she asks, confused.

"You watch Lincoln in the shower?" Luan asks.

"WHAT! EW! NO! That is like, my brother you're talking about." Leni replies, disgusted.

"I think Leni meant that we could hear Lincoln's singing through the walls." Lori explains.

"Yeah. Just like we hear Lynn when it's time for number two." Leni points out.

Lynn blushes in embarrassment. Luna whistles to get her family's attention. "Guys, we're losing focus here. Lincoln needs our support." Luna remarks. They immediately chant Lincoln's name. Lincoln is growing nervous. He wants to go up there, but there is a chance that he could make a fool of himself. He isn't doing this for his gain, he's doing this for Luna's gain. Lincoln sighs and reluctantly agrees. "Okay. I'll do it. Promise me that you'll all cheer me no matter how bad I sound." Lincoln exclaims.

"Alright." Lynn says, only to be immediately nudged in the ribs by Lori. Lynn faces her, but is met with a glare. "Lynn. I think you meant to say something else." Lori says. "Fine. I'm sure you'll be great out there." Lynn follows. "That's more like it." Lori replies. Lincoln prepares to walk onto the stage, but Luna stops him.

"What song, Luna?" Lincoln asks.

"It's one that I know you like. I heard you sing it several times." Luna answers.

She whispers the song into his ears. Lincoln's confidence goes up a bit, considering that he near mastered this song on several occasions. Lincoln walks onto the stage. The lights are dimmed and a spotlight is being shun onto Lincoln. He covers his eyes due to the brightness.

"What track young man?" the DJ asks.

"Track 135, DJ." Lincoln replies.

The DJ plays the track. Heavy, quick paced guitar music blasts through the club. ' _What did I just get myself into? I can't do this._ Strangely, a strong surge of confidence takes over Lincoln.

" _When all is lost to you inside. When all the darkness takes the light. The ritual it has begun. And now you tear away from everyone."_ Lincoln sings beautifully. The Louds are immediately shocked. Sam's eyes go wide. This was her favorite song. She turns and looks at Luna. "How does Lincoln know this song Luna?" Sam asks. "I'll explain later." Luna replies.

" _Disconnected. So_ alone. _Severed ties from all you know. Isolation. Brings you to the end. Until you love again. Isolation. If you could only see, what you did to me. Yeah."_ Lincoln continued.

The track plays more of the instrumentals. Everyone is in utter awe. An 11 year old kid just sung the first verse of an Alter Bridge song. Not to mention, he nailed the chorus and vocal range. Lincoln's confidence goes through the roof and he continues singing.

" _Justify you waste away. You dare to dream, but still you're too afraid. And now you're broken and deceived. Lost to live this cruel reality. You're disconnected. So alone."_

While Lincoln is singing, Luna confessed her feelings to Sam. At first, Sam was at a loss for words. Luna felt nervous. What was Sam gonna say? Luna begins to walk away, but Sam places her hand on Luna's shoulder. Sam has a blank look on her face. "Luna, could we talk in the bathroom for a minute?" Sam asks blankly.

"Okay." Luna replies.

Sam and Luna walk towards the bathroom and goes in. Lincoln didn't see them, as he is too busy singing. " _Severed ties from all you know. Isolation. Brings you to the end. Until you love again. Isolation. If you could only see, what you do to me. Yeah."_

The Louds cheer Lincoln as the guitar solo starts. Everyone else in the club begins to do the same. Lori notices that Luna is gone. "Did any of you see where Luna went?" Lori asks.

"Shh. Lincoln is starting again." Rita says. That's very uncharacteristic of Rita. Normally, she would be wondering where the hell Luna went. However, this is too big a moment. Lincoln potentially found his talent.

" _Maybe you'll stand. Maybe you'll give and break to find another way. And make things better. Maybe you'll find a life you can live and learn to love along the way. And make things better."_ Lincoln sang.

Luna and Sam come back from the bathroom. The former with a goofy grin on her face. The latter looking at her seductively. Sam tears a napkin and writes something on it. She hands the napkin to Luna. "So you'll call me right?" Sam asks in a seductive tone.

"Mmm hmm." was all that Luna managed to let out.

"Good girl."

Sam kisses Luna one last time and walks back to her table with her parents. Lincoln continuing to sing pulled Luna out of her trance.

" _And make things better. Isolation. Brings you to the end. Until you love again. Isolation. If you can only see, what will come to be. Isolation. Brings you to the end. Until you love again. Isolation. If you could only see, what will come to be. You're disconnected. So alone. What will come to be. You're disconnected. So alone."_ Lincoln sings, ending the song.

Everyone stands and applauds Lincoln. Lynn to admit, that beat his performance by alot. Lincoln stands frozen on the stage. ' _I guess Luna was right.'_ Lincoln thought. He walks back to the booth with his family, who immediately congratulates him more.

"That was great son. I guess some of your old man rubbed off on you." Lynn Sr boasted. Rita just rolled her eyes at that remarked. Everyone traps Lincoln in a group hug. It was that moment that Lincoln noticed something on Luna.

"Guys, why does Luna have blue lipstick on her neck? And lips?" Lincoln asks.

"No one cares. This isn't about me. Lincoln, I think you just found your talent." Luna says, quickly shutting down Lincoln's suspicions.

"Let's get ice cream to celebrate. Lincoln found his talent." Lynn Sr exclaims.

"YEAH!" they all shout excitedly.

From that night on, Lincoln got as much support for his singing as the sisters would for their activities. This drew Lincoln and Luna even closer. Five years later, Lincoln, Luna, Sam, and two of their guy friends formed a band. They topped the charts several times and became known as The Revival. They successfully revived rock and roll.

 **Don't we all love a happy ending? This was a fun suggestion. I added the SamxLuna bit for the hell of it. I hope you liked it. Favorite, follow, and leave a review. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	3. Lincoln's new girl

**I'm back with what is possiby my final update for a while. My phone is getting disconnected and I don't know when my mother will be able to pay the bill (I'm 16 and "Mom" sounds too childish with my voice.) In this one shot, Lincoln has a secret girlfriend. No it is NOT Ronnie Anne. It's an OC I created. Not all of these are gonna center Lincoln. I have a few planned for the LuanxMaggie ship and the LunaxSam ship. I have a funny one for Lola. Quick warning: these will become very sexual later. This one shot was requested by Freezer Streets. Let's get into it.**

After Ronnie Anne moved away, Lincoln made a vow to save his heart for her. However, depression began to sink in. Lincoln felt incomplete without Ronnie Anne. One faithful day, his wishes were granted. A new angel dropped into his life. Her name is Brenda.

Brenda has shoulder length brown hair with her bang over her right eye. Her brown eyes match her hair perfectly. She is wearing a sleeveless AC/DC shirt, short plaid red skirt, and knee high boots. She doesn't need nor want make-up. Her skin has that natural light natural tone. In layman's terms, she was naturally beautiful.

Her relationship with Lincoln started when she first arrived at Royal Woods Elementary School. The minute she walked in, having a girlfriend became cool. Every boy was fawning over her. They all tried to win her with presents. Brenda turned them all down, however. She knew that they're only asking her because she's beautiful.

She never wanted that. Brenda wanted someone to love her for her personality, not just her looks. One week later, she got her wish. It all starts at lunch. Chandler was pestering Lincoln again. Lincoln, however, was too depressed to care. He was sitting alone (Clyde was currently getting a swirlie from Chandler's friends.) Brenda sees and walks toward them.

"Leave him alone." Brenda said.

Chandler turns, ready to tell whoever said that off. His expression changes when he looks at Brenda. He is at a loss for words. Scrambling, Chandler pulls out a pen and writes his number on a napkin.

"Here's my number baby girl. Call me." Chandler says, extending his arm to Brenda, trying to hand her the napkin. Brenda doesn't take the napkin. "No thanks. I don't date bullies." Brenda replied. Chandler doesn't give up. He tries to give her the number again. Brenda just turns away.

"No thank you. I don't want it." Brenda repeated, a little annoyed this time. Why can't he take a hint? She was not a bitchy girl. She didn't like being rude. However, sometimes you have too for that one person who just doesn't understand no. Chandler puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be difficult. My dad runs a sewage plant. I am one of the richest kids here. I can buy you everything you ever wanted." Chandler says. Brenda just rolls her eyes. Chandler tries to hand her the napkin, this time with a twenty dollar bill. Brenda takes it, but immediately drops it.

"Material possessions have no value to me. For the last time, no thanks. I don't want your money. I don't want your number. And I certainly don't want to date you." Brenda snapped. It hurt her heart that she had to go that far. However, he was asking for it. Chandler still doesn't give up.

"At least let me touch you." Chandler says. Chandler touches her thigh. This sends Brenda into rage. Brenda kicks him in the jewels. Chandler doubles over, holding his nutsack.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY THIGH!" Brenda yelled. This got the attention of Lincoln and everyone in the cafeteria. Chandler's friends come back and see him on the floor. They look at Brenda and charge at her. She sees this coming and dodges. One of them try to throw a punch. Brenda catches it and lands a punch of her own. She follows that with several body blows and a hook that knocks him out. Before she could rest, the other friend grabs her and pins her to the floor.

"LET ME GO!" Brenda yells. She tries to escape, to no avail. At that moment, Lincoln jumps onto the kid and starts pounding him. This gives Brenda enough time to regroup. The kid punches Lincoln, knocking him down. He turns to face Brenda. She is standing and she lands a spinning hook kick. This knocks him down and knocks out a few of his teeth. Brenda walks over towards Lincoln.

"Thanks for helping me." Brenda says. She helps Lincoln to his feet. He flashes a smile at her. Never before has he seen such beauty. Or has he? "No problem. Thanks for standing up for me." Lincoln replies. She was sweet, pretty, and could kick Chandler's ass. Brenda reminded him of a certain someone whose name starts with R and ends with Anne Santiago.

"By the way, I want to know if you would uh, like to hang out." Lincoln asks nervously. Brenda senses his nervousness. It's genuine. She smiles at it, nonetheless. "Anytime you want." Brenda replied. Lincoln's mood goes from depressed to joyful. "How about tomorrow?" Lincoln asks.

"It's a date." Brenda replied. She smiled one last time at Lincoln. Brenda walks off afterwards. The next day, after school, Brenda and Lincoln rode bikes throughout the wooded area behind the school. Lincoln shown Brenda a trail that he and Clyde rode on alot. They went down a hill. After that, they got off of their bikes and looked at the trees. Lincoln saw Brenda's eyes light up.

Something came over him. He is witnessing unmatched beauty. At that moment, he realized that he has feelings for Brenda. Lincoln has alot to risk. He has a tough choice: either ask and risk a new friendship or hold his peace and live in turmoil.

"Brenda. I want to ask you some-" Lincoln was cut off by Brenda pulling him into a kiss. After a minute, she lets go. "Does that answer your question?" Brenda asked smugly, almost as if reading his mind. Lincoln can't find any words. Brenda giggles at him. "I'll take that as a yes." Brenda says. And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.

 **One Month Later**

One month has passed since that faithful day. Every day after school, Lincoln and Brenda made out in those woods. At first, they were smooth with one another. As time went on, they took things further and further. Their kisses started to get passionately rough. They started feeling on each other's bodies. They even had sexual conversations on the phone.

The one thing Brenda kept asking was when was she gonna be able to meet Lincoln's family. She introduced Lincoln to her parents and they talked on multiple occasions. Lincoln promised her that she will meet them one day. Today just so happens to be that day.

After school, they began to walk towards the Loud house. Lincoln notices that Vanzilla isn't in the parking space. Brenda tries to ring the doorbell, but Lincoln swats her hand. "You don't want to do that." Lincoln says. Brenda rubs her hand.

"Okay. But you didn't have to smack my hand." Brenda replied in a feigned hurt voice.

"Oh. Sorry. Let me make it better."

Lincoln grabs her hand and kisses it. She blushes and giggles at Lincoln's sudden act of romance. She pulls her hand away. "Lincoln. Let's go inside." was all Brenda could manage. The young couple walks through the door, only to be greeted by Lincoln's sisters, who are strangely grinning for some reason.

"I literally knew it." Lori exclaims.

"Knew what?" Lincoln asked, confused.

"We knew you had a girlfriend bro. And a mighty perky one at that." Luna follows in a somewhat suggestive tone. Lori notices this tone and glares at Luna. "She's eleven Luna. We talked about this." Lori said. Everyone immediately began to pester Lincoln with questions.

"When did you two meet?"

"What do you have in common?"

"Do you think she's hot?"

"Luna, you're making suggestive remarks again."

Lincoln shuts all of them down. Seriously, it's not that big a deal. "Fine. It's true. We are dating." Lincoln admits. Naturally, Lincoln's sisters react the only way they know: screaming in excitement. Each sister, oldest to youngest, reacted in their own way.

"Lincoln, this is literally great." Lori said.

"She's so pretty, Linky." Leni follows.

"You got a good man, dudette." Luna says.

"Isn't this DATE? (Laughs) Get it?" Luan jokes.

"Our little Lincoln is growing up." Lynn says.

"I hope she's your soul mate." Lucy adds.

"LINCOLN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND. EEEEE!" Lola and Lana shout in unison.

" Normally I have no time for silly human emotins, but EEEE!" Lisa squeals.

Brenda giggles and blushes even harder at this. Lincoln just crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. "Are you guys done? We have a date at the arcade." Lincoln tells them. They immediately grab Brenda and take her upstairs. Lola looks at Lincoln. "We'll bring her right back." Lola says.

 **30 minutes later**

Brenda walks down the stairs. She is now wearing a blue flower dress and matching high heels. The sisters are watching from the stairwell. "Have fun on your date guys." Lori said.

Lincoln and Brenda walk out of the house. Upon walking off the Loud property, Brenda grabs Lincoln's hand. "I gotta go back to my house. I can barely walk in these shoes." she says.

"Why did you think I waited to introduce you." Lincoln replied.

Brenda kisses him and they walk off to Brenda's house.

 **Another chapter done. I really like the OC I introduced, so there might be more one shots based on her. Comment, favorite, and follow. Comment and PM any ideas. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	4. Talent Show

**Sorry for not updating this more often. Writers block has that effect. If you follow Lincoln Phantom, I uploaded the final chapter yesterday. I also left an announcement in that chapter. For those who didn't get it, I am working on a sequel to Lincoln Phantom. This scene was inspired by a scene from Fist Fight. In this scene, Lola has enough of Lindsey's smart remarks. With a little bit of encouragement from Lincoln, Lola gets savage revenge. Lyrics to I Don't Fuck With You by Big Sean included. Let's get into it.**

What better way to show off at school than with a talent show? For weeks, it has been advertised at Royal Woods Elementary. Several students have been preparing to show off their talents. One special case is a Miss Lola Loud. She has spent weeks on end preparing her singing. She originally planned on singing a tribute to Whitney Houston.

However, those plans changed when Lindsey heard. Lindsey spent the past week harshly pranking Lola. From ruining her homework to calling her names, Lindsey made Lola's week a living hell. The worst was when Lindsey announced that she was singing a tribute to Whitney Houston. Lola was pissed to tears. Lindsey just stole her act.

If Lola tells that singing was her idea, people would think she's a copycat. Lola Loud was alot of things, but a copycat is not one. She couldn't think of anything else to do. Lola had no choice but to withdraw from her spot in the show. At home, that thought devastated her. She didn't eat dinner at all, and barely touched her dessert.

Lincoln was on his way to his room, when he heard faint crying from Lola and Lana's room. He walks in, to see the pageant princess in a crying heap on her bed. Big brother instincts immediately kicked in. "Lola, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked. His sisters may annoy him, but he cared for them alot. "What do you care?" Lola replied coldly.

"Lola, you're my sister. I care alot."

Lola sighed at this. She knew there was no escaping this. With another sigh, she lifted herself up. "Lindsey stole my act for the talent show. I have no choice but to withdraw." Stating that triggered Lola into crying again. Lincoln places his hand onto her shoulder. "Lola. You do not have to quit. I know what you could do. Plus, you'll get revenge on Lindsey." Lincoln stated.

"What?"

Lincoln whispered an idea. A wide grin appears on Lola's face. She hugs Lincoln for giving her such an amazing idea. "Thank you Lincoln. Let's get to work." Lola replied. The two walk into Lincoln's room to plan Lola's new act.

* * *

One Week Later

The talent show has arrived. Several kids who aced their audition shown their talent. One boy did a tap dance routine. Lindsey, who is watching on with a snarky look, simply boos and heckles the poor boy. "What is this, vaudeville? Tap dancing is lame." Lindsey says. This gets laughs from several kids in the audience. The boy tears up and runs offstage. His mother runs after him.

A girl done magic tricks. She pulled a rabbit, two carrots, and a handkerchief out of a hat. This amazed the crowd. Lindsey manages to derail her momentum. "Booring. My dog does better tricks." Lindsey heckles. This draws more laughs from the crowd. The poor little girl on stage wets herself and runs offstage crying loudly. Lindsey smiles at her damage.

Eventually, Lindsey had her turn. She beautifully sung 'Greatest Love of all.' No one heckles and everyone claps for her. The judges give a standing ovation. "Brilliant." One judge says.

"Performance of the night." exclaimed the second judge.

"That's a hard act to top. Up next is Lola Loud, who will also be singing a tribute, but to who?" the third judge asks. The crowd claps and Lola walks onto the stage with a smile on her face. She grabs the microphone. "Thanks judges." Lola says sweetly. She points her finger at Lindsey Sweetwater.

"Lindsey, this is for you. NOW LINCOLN!"

Everyone turns around and sees Lincoln. He hooks up his laptop to the stereo. Lincoln types in a song. Within a few seconds, a beat rings through the auditorium. Lola begins to skip around the stage.

" _I don't fuck with you._ " Lola sings. This elicits a gasp from everyone in the audience. Angry parents are glaring at the who gives a crap? This is why you people need to teach your kids to be nice to one another. No one called Lindsey's parents for her heckling. Lola continues to rap along.

" _You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you. You little, you little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you. I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do. Than to be fuckin' with you. You little stupid ass."_ Lindsey is in shock. Her mouth is agape. Every kid, parent, and staff member is frozen in absolute disbelief. How does a six year old girl know about such a song?

" _I don't give a fuck. I don't give a fuck. I don't, I don't, I don't give a fuck. I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do. Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do."_ The angry parents are now glaring at the staff. A little girl is singing a highly profane song. Even worse, they're just sitting there letting it happen.

" _I heard you got a new man, I see you takin' a pic. Then you post it up, thinkin' that it's makin' me sick. I see you callin', I be makin' it quick. I'ma answer that shit like, I don't fuck with you."_ Lola continues. She is cut off when Principal Huggins cuts off the music. Fortunately, Lincoln managed to run backstage before anyone seen him. Lola stops rapping and looks down at Lindsey, who has effectively teared up.

"Who's the loser now, Lindsey?" Lola smugly asks with a toothy grin. She holds up a middle finger to Lindsey. "Bully this, bitch." Lola drops the mic. It lands with a loud thud and Lola walks backstage. There, she embraces Lincoln tightly.

"Thanks, Lincoln. That felt great." Lola squeals.

"You finally stood up for yourself. I'm proud." Lincoln replies.

In the audience, every kid, minus Lindsey, gives Lola a standing ovation. The voting boxes are being passed around. This year, the talent show was Kid's choice, so all of the children voted. After counting all of the votes, the judges came to a unanimous decision. The first judge announces the winner on stage.

"And the winner is Lola Loud."

The crowd goes wild, well not everyone. An infuriated Lindsey climbs onto the stage. She snatches the microphone. "How can you people praise such inappropriate behavior." Lindsey fumes. She had just about had it with Lola. Lindsey points at Lola, who has returned onto the stage with Lincoln.

"You should be ashamed of such behavior." Lindsey points her finger at Lincoln. "You should be ashamed of supporting such behavior." Lindsey points at the crowd. "And you all should be ashamed of praising such behavior." Lindsey scolds. Of course, no one is taking her seriously.

Lincoln grabs another microphone. "Yeah, like bullying my little sister is any better." Lincoln snaps. Lindsey looks a bit worried. Nonetheless, she regains her composure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lindsey lies.

"Lola told me everything. The pranks. The insults. You stealing her act. She told me that all of that happened over the course of a week." People are now glaring at Lindsey and her parents. One woman stands up. "I know that voice. That little girl made my son cry." she exclaimed angrily.

Another woman stands up. "Mine too." she follows. A man stands up as well. "As a matter of fact, she's been heckling people this whole show." he announced. Kids are now booing Lindsey. Lindsey's face glows an angry red. She pulls Lincoln to face her by his collar. She smacks him several times. Fortunately, this is a six year old girl. No true damage is done.

Lincoln smiles at Lindsey. This confuses her and she raises am eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?" she asks in a mix of anger and confusion. Lincoln simply points behind her. Lindsey turns to face Lola and Lana, who are both wearing troll grins. They wave at her before landing a Young Bucks style double superkick that would make the Young Bucks themselves very proud. Lindsey is knocked out.

Lola and Lana put on small sized 'Superkick Party' T-shirts. They toss one to Lincoln and he puts his on. The shirt is a perfect fit. Lincoln speaks into the microphone. "I forgot to tell you, Lola, Lana, and I are huge Young Bucks fans because they are-"

Lincoln kneels down to Lola and Lana's level. Together, they shout in really high pitched voices into the mic: "TOO SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT!" All of the kids in the audience clap for the three. Lincoln, Lola, and Lana throw up the too sweet hand gesture. After the show, Rita picks them up, Lola is now brandishing a huge trophy, Lana is stoked about hitting a superkick, and Lincoln and Lola are now closer.

 **Here it is. Lola's performance was inspired by a scene in Fist Fight. The superkick scene was added because it seemed perfect for Lola and Lana, considering they are twins. This seemed like something Lola might actually do if crazy enough. I am also a huge fan of The Young Bucks as well. If you're into wrestling, but don't know them, look them up, they are awesome. If you're not into wrestling, good for you, please don't call me gay, as that often happens to wrestling fams nowadays. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	5. Luna and Sam

I'm **back with another one shot. This is the first one that isn't going to feature Lincoln at all. This is a Luna/Sam moment. In this one shot, a date between the two turns sour due to a homophobic prick. Don't worry, things get better in a way. I am gonna leave a vote in the Author's note at the end. Let's get into it.**

* * *

Tonight was a very special night for Luna and Sam. It has been three years since they started dating. The couple is currently in college. They write songs with their friends/future band mates. Luna even managed to find a job at a local music store. She tunes the instruments and keeps them clean. Luna saved up enough to take Sam on a fancy date.

Sam was overjoyed when Luna told her where they were going. At the same time, she felt guilty. Luna was going all out for her and she didn't even give her a gift. Luna assured her that she didn't have to give her a gift. They both prepare for their date. Luna is wearing a long purple dress with purple high heel boots. The last three years did Luna well in looks.

She grew out of her usual pixie cut and grew her hair down to her shoulders. She gained a curvy figure as well. The biggest difference was her chest, as her breasts grew. Guys at the college always drool at the sight of them. As for Sam, she is wearing a blue dress with blue high heel sandals.

Her fingernails and toenails were painted blue. She also had a figure similar to Luna's. The differences were that Luna was that she was slightly shorter and her breasts were a tad smaller. Sam and Luna exit their shared dorm. "Which place we goin to?" Sam asks. Luna smiles at Sam's question.

"That's a surprise babe." Luna replied. They hop into Luna's car and Luna begins to drive to the restaurant. After forty-five minutes of driving while listening to the best of Nazareth (Totally underrated to people in the UK and Germany. But, a one hit wonder in the US), they arrive at a fancy French restaurant called La Cabane de L'amour (French for The Love Shack).

Luna and Sam sit down at a table. The scenery is very beautiful. Each table is decorated with a fine tablecloth and a red and pink rose centerpiece. Violinists play fancy music. The smell of fresh bread being baked fills the air. Luna whiffs the air. "Mmm. Smells good in here." she says. Sam smells the air as well. A waiter approached their table and hands them both a menu.

"Bonjour mademoiselles, may I take your order?" asked the waiter in a typical French accent. They both blush at the guys accent. Eventually, Luna clears her throat and answers. "Yeah. I'll have the spaghetti and meatballs." Luna replies. The waiter writes her order in his notepad. He then looks at Sam. "What will you be having?" he asks her.

"I'll also have the spaghetti and meatballs. Could we get a small side salad Luna?" Sam asks, directing puppy eyes at Luna. Luna tries to resist, but gives in. "Sure. Make that two waiter." Luna replies. The waiter writes all of this down in his notepad. "Your order will be ready soon." he assures. The waiter walks off. Meanwhile, Luna amd Sam continue their date.

"So, how's work going?" Sam asks, breaking the ice.

"It's going okay. My boss totally supports my dream. He hopes we move up with our band. He is really chill about me playing the instruments from time to time." Luna replies. "Once our band goes up, I'm gonna give him a cut." Sam sighs for a moment. She begins to feel guilty despite Luna's assurances. Luna takes notice of this. "Something wrong again babe?"

"It's just, I don't feel like I do enough. You have a job, a car, and you're paying for this fancy dinner." Sam replied. "I just use my college fund. I feel so lazy compared to you. I sit at the dorm and do nothing. I just wanna know. Do you think I'm lazy?"

"What? No. Of course not dude. You do more than you give yourself credit for." Luna answers. "You cook, you clean, you help me with music. You're a rockin girlfriend. And I love you." Luna kisses Sam, much to the delight of every customer and employee in the restaurant. Well, not every customer. "WHAT THE HELL!" a booming Texan voice shouts.

Everyone turns to see who said that. A wealthy looking businessman with a bull belt buckle and a cowboy hat stands up. He is wearing a look of distaste. "What the hell is going on here?" he yells. He points at Luna and Sam. "Why in the hell are you two locking lips in this fine establishment? More importantly, with each other." A waiter walks up to him. "Sir, please calm down." he asks.

The businessman punches the waiter across the face. "Don't tell me to calm down. I am a self-made businessman. I pay more taxes than anybody in this goddamn restaurant in a year." He flashes a hateful glare at the couple. "WHO THE HELL LET YOU LESBOS IN HERE? WOMEN DON'T KISS WOMEN. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" he rants on. Luna stands up, having had enough.

"Leave us be dude. We're trying to enjoy our date." Luna fires back. This only angers the guy. "DATE? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DATING MEN! GET THE FUCK OUT! AND TAKE THAT DYKE WITH YA! Y'all ought to be ashamed. This wasn't tolerated in my day." he replied.

"Well, this is 2017. It's tolerated now." Luna remarks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP CARPET MUNCHER! I see why y'all is lesbian. Because y'all both too damn ugly to find a man." This remark opens the tear gates for Sam, who begins to sob. "GOD HATES HOMOS LIKE YOU. Y'ALL BOTH 'GON BURN IN HELL!" This proves to be too much for Sam, who runs into the bathroom, sobbing louder.

"Cry all ya wanna dyke. That ain't gon' change nuthin." the businessman says. Everyone in the restaurant is glaring at the guy. A young man walks up to the guy. "I'd sit down if I were you." they young man says. The businessman only smirks at him. "Or what?" he replies, shoving the young man down to the floor. The young man immediately kips up, ready for a fight.

The businessman takes off his hat and charges at the young man. However, he quickly dodges and whacks the man with a pair of sticks he pulled out. "That's what." he says. The young man continues to pound and pummel his fallen opponent with the sticks. Eventually, he stops. A group of men pick up the businessman and throws him out of the restaurant. The young man approaches Luna.

"Hey there. You okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. But my girlfriend's not doin too well. I'm Luna by the way." Luna answers.

"Steve. Now let's go check on her." The two walk over to the girls bathroom. Steve waits outside as Luna walks in. Eventually, Luna walks up to the stall her heartbroken lover is sitting in. Luna knocks on the stall door. "Go away." Sam says from inside the stall.

"It's me, Luna." Luna hears Sam unlocking the door. She steps out of the stall. While shie is no longer crying, her eyes are red. Luna pulls her into a hug. "Are you okay?" Luna asks, concerned about her girlfriend. "Yeah. I am now." Sam replies. "I can't believe people are still like that. We aren't harming anyone. Can't we feel love too?"

"It's okay. He's gone now. A bunch of guys threw his sorry ass out." Luna replies. Sam takes Luna's hand and they walk out of the bathroom. Outside of the bathroom, Steve is waiting. A decently dressed man with receding hair is standing next to him. "Hey. There you guys are." Steve says. He looks at Sam. "Hello, who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Sam." she replies. Steve extends his hand for a handshake. "I'm Steve. I assume you are Luna's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry, I'm a busboy here. I brought my boss here to meet you." Steve says, pointing to the man next to him. He clears his throat. "Hello. I'm the manager here." the man says. He shakes Luna's hand ans then shakes Sam's hand. "I apologize on behalf of everyone here. We do not support any of that man's behavior. We support you completely."

"It's okay. We are fine now." Luna says. "We're gonna finish our food." Sam and Luna walk back to the table. On said table, there was two plates of spaghetti, two small salads, and a plate of fresh rolls. This confuses the couple. "We didn't order bread." Luna assures.

"That's on the house." the manager replies. "Enjoy the rest of your date."

And enjoy they did. After their meal, they went back to their dorm. Once there, Sam reveals the great big present she had for Luna. It involves them, no clothes, a bed, a candle lot room, a can of whipped cream, and some KISS music. A great night it was.

* * *

 **That's done. If you were in any way offended by something I wrote here, I apologize. This was not very easy for me to write. Now, I have a vote for you guys. Which fanfic should I write next:**

 **The College Life of Luna and Sam- Basically the everyday hijinks and life of Sam and Luna. The couple is in College and they work on building their relationship, advancing towards graduation, and building themselves up with their band, The Revival.**

 **Ronnie's Life- Alternate Universe. Bobby and Lori are married. Ronnie Anne is their daughter. The Loud sisters don't exist. Lincoln and Linka are twins with Lynn (Sr) and Rita as parents. This follows Ronnie Anne as she begins to develop feelings for Lincoln. Other than Lori and Bobby being in their early 30's, ages are the same.**

 **Our New Family- A recently widowed Lynn Loud and his son Lincoln move in with Rita Plasmius and her 9 daughters. The two have been talking for a year and are forming a relationship. However, something about Rita and her daughters are off. That is, unless you consider pointed fangs, a genetic disgust for garlic, and a recurring taste for blood normal? (Vampire AU. Blood, violence, and some dark content)**

 **I can't decide what to write first. While I set this trend for letting you vote, I can't actually put this up on its own. Last time I did, I was kindly told by Catspats31 that it couldn't stay up as a fanfic, so I deleted it. Lincoln Phantom, the first story I wrote, was in that vote. Please vote one of these, I am kinda stuck. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	6. Sex Ed

**I'm here with another one shot. This is the first full fledged sex scene in this story. I told you things were getting sexual. I made a couple of references to sex. I decided to see what would happen if Bobby and Lori caught Ronnie Anne and Lincoln in the act. Shout out to Flagg1991 and Aberrant Script for writing some of the best sex scenes in this fandom. Let's get to it. Also, no one has had any requests lately. I am dry on ideas and I need a few. Please.**

* * *

Don't we all love Fridays? One person who does for sure is Lincoln Loud. What better way to start a weekend than an intense round of video games with Clyde and Ronnie Anne. Lincoln, however, couldn't focus on the game. All his attention went to the latina cutie sitting right next to him. He finds himself ogling her short legs. It all starts at her calves, which are finely covered by her knee high purple socks. His gaze goes up towards her thighs. Lincoln's gaze halts at Ronnie's hips.

They are meeting his gaze in Ronnie's shorts. Those things go high. _She's just begging for a fuck with those things on._ Lincoln thought. He is pulled from his thoughts when his character dies.

"You lost Lincoln." Clyde announced. At this point, Lincoln couldn't give a damn. The only game he wants to win was the 'get Ronnie Anne into a bed' game. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne was noticing Lincoln's gazes. She too, was feeling funny. This feeling intensified when she caught sight of Lincoln's growing erection. Her stomach began to tingle. She knew what this meant. _Operation get Lame-O into a bed as soon as possible so I can fuck him silly and also think of a shorter name for this operation is a go._

The game changes back to the beginning screen. Ronnie Anne smirks at Lincoln. "Wanna play a game upstairs?" she asks. Lincoln picks up on this and returns her smirk.

"Sure." Lincoln replies coyly. The two of stand up and begin to walk upstairs. Clyde begins to get up and join them, but Ronnie Anne shoves him down. "Stay the fuck here, McBride. Two players only. You can play with yourself or something." Clyde looks on sullenly as Ronnie Anne and Lincoln walk upstairs. Reluctant, but horny and catching Ronnie Anne's drift, he unzips his pants.

Meanwhile, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk into Lincoln's room. Ronnie Anne shoves him onto the bed and pounces on him like a puma pouncing a kill. Ronnie Anne kisses him. For nearly a minute, their tounges wrestle for dominance. Lincoln's raging erection throbs and pokes Ronnie Anne in the crotch of her shorts.

"Someone's horny." Ronnie Anne says.

"Horny for you." Lincoln replies.

"Is that a bat or do you wanna fuck me?"

"Only one way to find out." Lincoln yanks off his jeans and underwear, unveiling his massive cock. "Jesus Lincoln. Do you think I'm that hot?" Ronnie Anne asks.

"I don't think, I know."

Ronnie Anne yanks off her shirt and hoodie, revealing underdeveloped breasts covered by a black training bra. She grips Lincoln's member and takes him into her mouth. Lincoln sighs in pleasure and Ronnie Anne bobs her head up and down as she continues to polish Lincoln's sexual organ with her lips and tounge. She abruptly stops, pulling Lincoln out of his pleasured euphoria. "Alright, Lame-O. It's your turn to go down on me." Ronnie Anne says.

Lincoln only pushed her onto the bed. He gets up and kneels towards her legs. Lincoln unzips her shorts and pulls them off of her. Next, he goes for her purple panties, but she stops him. Ronnie Anne stands up and smirks at Lincoln.

"I got these." Ronnie Anne says. She hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her underwear. She turns away from Lincoln and pulls them past her hips, presenting Lincoln with her rear. Ronnie Anne turns back, facing Lincoln. "You like that?" she asks. Lincoln's dick begins to twitch. "I'll take that as a yes." Ronnie Anne steps out of her panties and throws them into Lincoln's face. They are still warm with her heat.

"You can keep those. They smell like me. I expect you to whack off to them too. And there better be cum stains. Got it?" Ronnie Anne demanded.

"I'd do that right now if I wasn't about to fuck you silly." Lincoln replies. Ronnie Anne takes this as a challenge. She pushes him back onto the bed amd immediately begins grinding her slit against his cock. By then, both are completely naked. Lori and Bobby opens Lincoln's room door. Their eyes go wide. Ronnie Anne is effectively riding Lincoln like a bronco. Lincoln is moaning in pleasure, as is Ronnie Anne.

"What the fuck!" Lori and Bobby say in unison. Ronnie Anne shoots off of Lincoln's erected member upon hearing them. Her eyes dart when she faces them. Lincoln sits up, not yet knowing what's going on. "Why'd you stop?" he asked, still dazed. He sits up and his eyes meet Lori's. Lincoln begins to panic. "We can explain. We were ju-"

"Cool it twerp. We know exactly what you two were doing." Lori interrupted. "You're not in trouble. We just can't believe that you guys didn't tell us about it." This earned a 'huh' from Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. "So you're not gonna tell on us?" Ronnie Anne asks. Bobby rolls hie eyes. "No Nie-Nie. We've been waiting for this moment." he answers.

"Bobby and I wanted to teach you a few things." Lori says, undressing. Bobby also undresses. In nearly a minute, they are both undressed. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne look at each other, confused. "Let's start with a simple handjob." Lori says. She licks her hand and grabs Bobby's cock in her hand. "You stroke up and down. Slowly." Lori strokes Bobby until his member springs up. This shocks both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. "Your turn Ronnie Anne." Lori says.

Ronnie Anne takes Lincoln's erected member and strokes it in a similar fashion. Lincoln bobs his head back. "That's right Ronnie Anne. Now, let's do a blowjob." Ronnie Anne takes Lincoln's member into her mouth. "Wrong. That's not how it starts." Lori says, shaking her head. Gripping Bobby's cock again, she continues, "You should start by licking the side. Start slow, then pick up speed." Lori licks up the side of her boyfriend's member. She licks all around and takes him into her mouth.

With slight hesitation, Ronnie Anne does the same with Lincoln. She carefully licks up and around Lincoln's member. After five minutes, Lori and Ronnie Anne stop with their loving assaults on their respective boyfriend's dicks. "Bobby, this is where you teach Lincoln." Lori says. The corners of her mouth are coated with pre cum. Bobby stands up. "Alright. Linc, you get up. Ronnie, Lori, get on your knees." Bobby orders. Lori and Ronnie Anne kneels onto the bed, showing their pubic mounds.

"Okay Linc. It's simple. Rub the tip against her." Bobby directs, while doing the same to Lori, who moans loudly. Lincoln rubs the tip of his penis against Ronnie Anne. She bites her lip in an attempt to suppress her moans. Bobby slowly pushes into Lori, who lets out a Bobby's lead, Lincoln spears Ronnie Anne's well. He enters her and Ronnie Anne plants her face into a pillow to keep from moaning. Meanwhile, Lori is loudly expressing her pleasure as Bobby pumps in and out of her.

Lincoln grabs Ronnie Anne's hips and pumps into her even faster. Ronnie Anne is now moaning into the pillow. Hot lead arises in her stomach, as well as Lori's. "Bobby, I'm close. Take my hand Ronnie." Lori lets out. The two girls hold hands as orgasm races through them. They let out a joyous scream as they cum. Their warm juices run down their lover's sacks before collecting into a puddle onto the bed. Bobby and Lincoln pull out.

The two girls push their lovers onto the bed, before looking at each other competitively. "I bet I can make Lincoln cum before you can make Bobby cum." Ronnie Anne challenges. Lori smirks. "I accept." They both mount their partners and start the rodeo. Lincoln moans very loud as Ronnie Anne is riding very vigorously. Lori is taking it slow. After 20 minutes, Lincoln feels an orgasm building. "Ronnie, what happens when it throbs?" Lincoln asks. Ronnie Anne grins at him. "It means that you're about to get fucked silly." Ronnie Anne rides Lincoln harder until his orgasm develops. He shoots his load deep into Ronnie Anne before falling asleep. "Ha. I win." Ronnie gloats.

Bobby shoots his load, but it's no use. He too, has fallen asleep. The two can't help but smile. "Your brother is such a wimp." Ronnie Anne says. "But he's my wimp. Lori only looks at her. "As is your brother." Lori responds. "Wanna sleep over?"

"Sure."

The two girls walk out of the room. Meanwhile, Clyde is still playing with himself. Poor bastard. He didn't even get to watch the action.

* * *

 **This chapter is done. I had a sex ed story in mind since I first started writing fanfiction. I am running out of ideas and if you have one, please share it. Thank you. Please vote for the stories from the last chapter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	7. You're gonna pay

**Here is chapter 7 of the Twenty Shot. In this one shot, Lincoln has enough of Chandler's crap. How does he deal with it? By exercising to a badass song and later kicking Chandler's ass. This idea came from 763boi. Lyrics to You're Gonna Pay by Jim Johnston included. Let's get to it.**

* * *

"Ugh not again." Lincoln said as he emerged from a pile of trash that came from his locker. Kids were laughing and taking pictures. Another prank from a certain red headed brat. Lincoln stood up, only to see the culprit himself. Chandler stared at Lincoln, smiling wide. "You stink Larry. Literally and figuretively." Chandler says. Lincoln glares at him. "It's figuratively, moron." Lincoln replies. Chandler only scoffs. "Whatever nerd." Chandler walks off, high fiving several people as he walks. The rest of the week wasn't any better for Lincoln.

All week, he's been made fun of, pranked, and outright humiliated. With the weekend coming, enough was enough. After another day of pranks and insults at school, Lincoln storms into the house. He has the perfect idea for revenge. However, he couldn't pull it off alone. Lincoln was gonna need help from a certain jock sister he has. He walks up the stairs and knocks on Lucy and Lynn's room door. "Lynn. I need you to train me." Lincoln shouts through the door. Lincoln hears a loud 'YAHOO' and the door flies open. Lynn immediately pulls him into the room and closes the door afterwards. She has an excited grin on her face.

"What am I training you for? Basketball? Roller derby? Baseball?" Lynn asks while jumping up and down. It has been a long time dream for her to revert her brother into sports. Needless to say, Lynn is beyond happy to hear that her brother wants her to train him. "Actually Lynn, I need to train for a fight. Chandler's been giving me hell all week. I want to kick his ass and put an end to it." Lincoln answers, pissed off. It rather shocked Lynn that Lincoln developed this new attitude, but she liked it nonetheless. "Well, you certainly got the drive and the attitude. Alright, let's do this." Lynn states.

* * *

 **Training Sequence**

Saturday morning arose. Lincoln and Lynn woke up a little early to start their secret training. They started off by running a few laps around the block. This winded Lincoln quickly due to his nature of sitting and reading comic books. His body wasn't used to this. This was only the start. Lynn spent the next hour teaching Lincoln how to throw punches and how much power to put in them. Then, they lifted a few dumbbells. Lincoln pulled out his phone and put on a song. Lynn raises an eyebrow. "This song will correlate to our training session." Lincoln says. The song begins to play and the lyrics start. _Dead man walkin. You've done it now. You've gone and made a big mistake. And I can't allow, you to think you can just walk away. So turn around, and face the piper. You're gonna pay. Because the end is now. This is gonna be your judgement day._

The two of them continue to lift their weights as the song goes on. Sunday, Lynn and Lincoln do pull ups and push ups in an attempt to strengthen Lincoln's arms. Of course, the efforts pay off. When they test Lincoln's punches on the punching bag, Lincoln unloads with full fury. Lynn is impressed. "Congratulations bro. You're ready. Kick his ass tomorrow." Lynn says. Lincoln hugs Lynn. "Thanks for helping Lynn. I'll dedicate my victory to you." Lincoln says to her. They celebrate with a couple of sports bars. Tomorrow is gonna be fun.

 **End of training sequence**

* * *

Monday has come and Lincoln is overjoyed. Everyone is confused by this. This was the kid who was literally covered in trash a week ago. At lunch, Chandler decided to rain on Lincoln's parade. What he doesn't know is that Lincoln's parade is gonna be quite dry under his umbrella. Chandler and two of his friends grabbed a garbage can and dumped it on Lincoln and Clyde. Lincoln only grinned. This is just what he needed. A trigger. Chandler and his two friends begin to laugh at Lincoln. Their laughter stops abruptly when Lincoln decks Chandler in the face. Chandler hits the ground and this draws the attention of everyone. Chandler's two friends charge at Lincoln, but Clyde stops them momentarily. The key word being momentarily. They easily overpower Clyde. Zach, Rusty, and Liam jump in to pull them off of Clyde and keep them away from Lincoln.

Meanwhile, Chandler gets back up and runs toward Lincoln, who lands a hard punch onto Chandler's gut. The redhead doubles over and falls down. Lincoln mounts him and lands several more punches, each one doing significant damage. One of Chandler's teeth chip and his eye becomes black. Several school officers pull Lincoln off of Chandler, who is a beaten up mess. They then hold back Chandler's friends, who have powered through Lincoln's. Lincoln, Chandler, and their respective friends are sent into the principal's office. After telling their sides of the story, the entire group is suspended for a week.

Lincoln walks into his house after being driven home by Rita. Rita was upset that Lincoln used violence to solve his problem. She is also proud that Lincoln stood up for himself. He was given a three day grounding as punishment. It was originally a week, but Rita took off four days when she learned about Lincoln's suspension. Rita was one of those people who believed that being suspended from school was already a big punishment. Lincoln sits in his room until his older sisters return home. He told Lynn everything that went down. Once he finished, Lynn couldn't have been any more prouder of her brother. He finally stood up for himself. When Lincoln did go back to school, no one dared to mess with him. In fact, several people congratulated him for winning that fight. I have a feeling that school is gonna be alot better.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 is finished. I am gonna use this AN to address an important opinion. While fighting is not the answer, sometimes you have to. I mean, what is this? Some cartoon? Talking things out with bullies never work. You think they are gonna stop when you tell them that it hurts you? No. That's why they do it. Sometimes, you have to beat respect into them. Also, I kept the fight one on one because a victory is not worth bragging about when you have to jump someone. I'm not calling anyone out, but I'm gonna say this: You're a straight pussy if you have to jump anyone. If you can't fight one on one, that's pathetic. It doesn't matter how big or strong they are. It's okay to go down if you go down swinging. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	8. Shooter

**Welcome back. I already updated Taking Things Too Far. So, out of boredom, I have another one shot. I am basing this story on a very controversial topic: School Shootings. This takes place three years in the future. Lincoln has had enough of bullies (Chandler in particular) and chooses to retaliate. Well, that being said. Let's get to it. This was a bit delayed due to the long break from school where I update, and an error on the site that prevented me from saving progress. R.I.P. to the 17 lives lost that unfortunate Valentine's Day.**

* * *

Lincoln walks to the back of the school. A black duffel bag is in his hand. He is wearing a look of anger and hurt. "I've had enough of these bastards. They're all gonna pay." Lincoln says. He opens the duffel bag and pulls out several items. He first pulls out a black and white scarf. "So they don't know it's me." Lincoln says, pulling the mask over his face. He then pulls out an AR-15 and loads a magazine. Lincoln walks into the school. Immediately, he sees Chandler with two of his friends. Without hesitation, Lincoln fires at all three boys, killing them immediately.

The now horrified students run for their lives. Something snaps in Lincoln. _I went through hell, and they all watched. They all laughed. No one offered to help. Well, let's see whose laughing now._ Lincoln fires at the fleeing students, laughing like a madman as they drop one by one. A school officer runs up, only to get a chest full of bullets. Once the magazine is emptied, Lincoln opens the bag and pulls out another one. He walks into the eighth grade hall, his hall, and continues to shoot. He hits several standing kids, including Cristina, who was his former crush, and Haiku, from the Sadie Hawkins dance.

Several officers enter the hallway. Lincoln begins to run, instigating a chase. One officer tries to shoot, but his partner stops him, "You can't shoot him." Officer 1 says.

"Why not?" asked Officer 2.

"Why? Do you know the backlash we would get for this?"

"Hate to interrupt, but the shooter got away." Officer 3 says. While the officers were bickering, Lincoln managed to run to the teachers lounge. He sees three of his teachers sitting at a desk. One has his feet propped up on the desk. The other two are sipping coffee. Lincoln walks in. "Young man, you're not allowed in here." One teacher says. The second teacher stands up, "Young man, the lady is talking to you." he says. Lincoln shoots him several times. He then directs his fire to the other two teachers.

Lincoln runs out of the teachers lounge and out of the hall. The officers continue to chase him. He runs through the corridor into the gym. He busts into the locker room and shoots the football players. Lincoln also shoots several cheerleaders. Before he forgets, Lincoln sought out one last target, the main office. He walks to the Office, where two officers are in wait. They tackle Lincoln and wrestle the gun away from him. After struggling for a minute, Lincoln finally gives up.

"Alright man. I surrender." Lincoln says. The cops handcuff Lincoln. The surviving students have been evacuated across the street from the school. Several girls are crying. Students are wearing looks of sorrow as they realize that their friends didn't make it out alive. The crowd cheers when the two officers place a handcuffed Lincoln into their car and drive off.

 **Later that day**

The Louds were all at home, watching TV. Rita noticed that Lincoln wasn't home. "Has anyone seen Lincoln?" She asks. Everyone just shrugs without looking away from the TV. "He probably just went to Clyde's." Lynn Sr answered. At that moment, the news interrupted their program. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news." The anchorman says. "What news?" Lynn asks.

"Shh. Let's find out." Lori says to her sister. Lynn Sr grabs the remote and turns the TV up. "We received reports of a shooting at Royal Woods Middle School. Reports say 14 year old Lincoln Loud began shooting at around 9:00 this morning. Up to 17 students were killed in the shooting. A school officer and three teachers were also killed during the attack. Several other students were wounded. Mr. Loud has been taken into custody." The anchorman continued. The Louds were frozen.

"I can't believe Lincoln would do such a thing." Lori says.

"I wonder what drove him to it." Luna follows.

"Our baby boy killed 21 people." Rita says.

"Aw shoot." Luan said, half jokingly. Immediately, Lynn and Luna punch her in the shoulder. "Ow."

"Not cool dude. People just lost their lives." Luna scolded. The Louds stand in silence. Rita receives a call on her cell phone. She hangs up after a few minutes. "Who was that honey?" Lynn Sr asks. "An officer from The Royal Woods detention center. He wants us to visit Lincoln." Rita replies.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go." Leni said. The Louds climb into Vanzilla and drive off to meet Lincoln. At the Detention Center, Lincoln is sitting at the phone. Rita walks up to the screen and picks up the phone. Lincoln waves through the glass at his family. An officer is standing behind him. "Hi Mom. Hi everyone." Lincoln says lowly, as if he had been drained of all energy.

"Lincoln, why would you do such a thing? I can't believe you killed 21 people." Rita asks. Lincoln frowns at this. Sighing deeply, he responds.

"To be honest, I got angry. Those kids bullied me for years. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, now we're all even more worried. Them bullying you gives you no excuse to kill them. People lost their kids."

"I know. I just got so mad. I don't know how, it just overtook me. I confessed to everything. I deserve any punishment I get. Well, I have to leave now. I love you all." Lincoln hangs the phone back up and walks away. The guard follows him and escorts him to his cell.

 **Three Months Later**

Three months have passed since the shooting. Candlelight vigils in honor of the victims are being held. Lincoln was sent to a farmhouse for labor until he turned 18. His original sentence was life in prison, but the judge mercifully lifted it. Rallies and assemblies were being held across the Royal Woods school districts. This is a measure to prevent any future shootings.

* * *

 **Finally. It's complete. I was writing this for nearly a month. With school work, a shitty hotspot connection, and a life outside of Fanfiction, it gets hard updating. All I ask is for you to bear with me. Writing fanfiction is fun, but not easy. Goodbye and goodnight.**


	9. Carol and Lori

**I'm back with a new chapter. Originally, this was going to be a chapter based on No Such Luck hate. However, I have run out of ideas for it, and ultimately scrapped it. Instead, this chapter will be inspired by a scene from Family Guy. In this scene, Lori finds out that Carol doesn't like her. After several failed attempts at starting up a friendship, Lori and Carol meet at a salad bar. There, Carol explains why she doesn't like Lori. Enjoy and sorry for being gone so long.**

* * *

 _Carol doesn't like me?_ Lori thought. "How can she not like me?" Lori asks herself. Ever since Leni told her that Carol doesn't like her, Lori's head has been spinning. "If she doesn't like me, I'll have to change her opinion." Lori exclaimed confidently. Leni sighs at her sister's unprecedented self absorption.

"Why don't you just accept the fact that she doesn't like you?" Leni asks while filing her nails. Lori gazes at her younger sister. "Oh Leni. Sweet innocent Leni. When you are as popular as I am, it is important to have as many followers as possible." Lori responds. Leni only rolls her eyes.

"I'm just saying, isn't it how you feel about yourself that really matters?"

"Ha, no. Losers say that to feel cool. I'd love to stay and chat, but Carol needs to see how awesome I am." Lori says, walking out of the room. Leni sighs again, "And people say I'm needy for attention." Leni says lowly. "This is not gonna end well for Lori." Leni couldn't be any more right.

 **Later That Week**

Lori is pacing her shared bedroom. All week she had tried to befriend Carol, to no avail. "Ugh, I don't get it. All this week, I have been nice and helpful to her. Yet, she doesn't even spare a compliment. What is up with her?" Lori asks. Leni sits up, annoyed.

"Why don't you just accept that everyone isn't going to like you." she asks. Lori only ignored that comment. "I helped her out in the bathroom."

* * *

 **Flashback**

Lori follows Carol through the mall. Eventually, Carol turns and enters the bathroom. Lori follows her and takes the stall next to her. Carol sighs as she is peeing, having to go for an hour. She pulls out her phone and begins texting. A few seconds later, she receives a text and laughs a lottle. Carol reaches for the toilet paper, but soon realizes that there is none. "Do you have any paper?" Carol asks her neighbor.

"Yeah, I'll bring it to you." Lori responds. Upon recognizing the voice, Carol's face turns into one of annoyance. Lori pushes the stall door open due to the fact that the lock is broken. She walks in and closes the door behind her. "Oh hey Carol. Had no idea you were here. Let me help.." Lori tries to place the tissue on the roll. Carol stands up and tries to take the roll. Lori pulls away from Carol, causing her to hit the wall and drop her phone into the toilet. This shocks both girls.

"Oh my, Carol, I am so sorry." Lori says. Carol just remains annoyed.

"Can you just go please? I need to wipe myself." she asks. Lori walks out of the stall. She slides a piece of paper under the stall. "That's my number, call me." Carol picks up the paper, drops it into the toilet, and flushes.

* * *

"You dropped her phone into the toilet?" Leni shouts.

"That was an accident Leni. Were you even listening?" Lori responds. Her next statement was interrupted by a text she received. "It's from Carol. She wants me to meet her at that new salad place." Lori reads. 'I'm on my way.' Lori texts. Lori grabs her handbag and runs out of the room. Unknown to her, Leni had Carol's new number. She texted Carol, begging her to talk to Lori.

At the salad bar, Lori and Carol are eating their respective orders. Lori sees this as an opportunity to strike up a conversation. "So, whose number do you have to get to get a sparkling water around here?" Lori says. "Huh?" Carol says without looking up from her plate. Lori picks up the ranch bottle.

"This ranch is so good, I just might marry it." Lori said.

"Not sure that's legally possible." Carol responds.

"So, how's the new phone?"

"It's okay. It's waterproof. There's unlimited texting." Lori began to notice Carol's uninterested attitude. _"Gotta try harder."_ Lori thought. "How does it work?" Lori asks. This gets Carol's attention, just not the way she wanted. "You really want me to sit here and explain to you how a phone works?" Carol says.

"I'm trying really hard to be nice here."

"Who's asking you to try hard?" By now, Carol went from annoyed to irritated.

"I was just trying to be nice to you because you don't like me. How could you not like me?" Lori asks, also getting worked up. This is the question that opens the floodgates for Carol. She looks at Lori with a deadpan look.

"Want to know why I don't like you? Here's why. You are so pretentious. You paint yourself as this great, caring person, when in reality, you're the complete opposite. You think you're so hot because you went out with Bobby for six months. Newsflash sister, there are way better looking guys. Let's not forget how you treat your siblings. I heard you tried to hit Lincoln with a table for making Bobby's sister cry. Speaking of her, wasn't she bullying Lincoln? I also hear how you babysit. You keep your siblings in their rooms all night. I will never have you babysit my brother. You think you're popular because you have hundreds of followers. How many of them actually respect you? Zero. And you know why? Because you're a self centered bitch who only cares about herself, her phone, and her boyfriend. You also make fun of those who can't afford to dress as nice as you. So what if my shirt is last season. Who the hell are you to judge us or talk down to us? NOBODY! And you call yourself a good person. I volunteer at the church down the street. I give food and clothes to those who have less than me. Never seen you there. Wanna be good, donate a few outfits. It won't kill you. I'd forgive this. All of this if you weren't such a bore. A sad, insecure bore who strives to improve her own pathetic life by making everyone else's life hell. I lost my appetite talking to you. Oh, and you owe me for the fucking salad." Carol vents.

Carol walks out of the salad bar. Other customers seen and heard the whole debacle. Lori is sitting at the table, frozen and on the verge of crying.

* * *

 **There it is. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I had to move somewhere and writer's block struck me again. This was inspired by Quagmire revealing why doesn't like Brian. In my opinion, that makes Quagmire look like a huge hypocrite. None of this is canon and if anything was out of character, I apologize. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	10. Birthday Sex

**I have another sex scene. This is based on one of the first ideas I had when I started writing. The original story was called Keeping a Secret. In the story, boy Lynn falls for his younger sister Linka. I later scrapped it due to a lack of creative direction. This chapter is one of the sex scenes I had planned. This is also the only genderbent louds entry in The Twenty Shot. With that being said, we are halfway to the end. Once this story is done, I plan on starting Our New Family.**

* * *

"Where are we going Lynn?" Linka asks. The two have been walking for half an hour. Today is Linka's 12th birthday. Lynn has been given the task of keeping Linka occupied for a few hours until the party was set up. Actually, Lynn volunteered. What he hasn't told anyone was that he has feelings for his younger sister. Funny feelings. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Lynn responded. Lynn took Linka to the arcade. Two hours of games and pizza got her riled up for her birthday.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Fine, I'll just ruin your birthday surprise."

"Wait, no don't ruin it." Linka pleads. Lynn couldn't help but smile at her.

"We're home." Lynn says. They walk in and Lynn flips on the light switch. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LINKA!" The rest of the louds, Claire, and her moms jump out. Balloons and streamers are hung on the walls. A banner reading 'Happy 12th Birthday Linka' is hung up as well. A table full of snacks and punch is set up. And at the center of the table sits a large sheet cake with whipped frosting. Happy 12th Birthday Linka is written in cursive with pink frosting.

"Let's cut the cake and then, we'll open up a few presents." Rita says. Lynn Sr takes the cake into the kitchen. Lynn Sr lights the candles and everyone prepares to sing. "Happy Birthday to you. Cha cha cha. Happy Birthday To You. Cha Cha Cha. Happy Birthday Dear Linka. Happy Birthday to you. Cha cha cha." everyone sang. Linka joyfully blows out her candles.

After eating her birthday cake, Linka goes to open her presents. The first one she opened was from her best friend. It was an entire volume of Ace Savvy comics. Her next present came from her parents. She opened the gift and it was an old fashioned cassette player. Several of Linka's favorite songs were converted to cassette tapes came with the cassette player.

As the night went on, Linka finished opening her presents. She got a present from every one of her brothers, except Lynn. Though he passed it off by saying he ran out of money. Linka got a free car ride coupon from Loki (Wow. That's totally what a 12 year old girl wants on her birthday), a homemade dress from Loni, a ukele from Luke, a mace squirting gag flower from Lane (For those boys who can't take no for an answer), a voodoo doll from Lars (Note to self, never upset Lars), two birthday cards from the twins, since they couldn't buy anything, and a serum from Levi that he said should give Linka temporary powers. Knowing Levi, she is most likely pouring this down the toilet.

After a wonderful party, Claire and her moms went home and everyone is preparing for bed. In her room, Linka finds a note from Lynn on her bed. _Meet me in the backyard for your present. Don't tell anyone,_ the note read. Curious, Linka walks downstairs to the living room. She walks out the back door in the kitchen. "Lynn, where are you?" she asks. Linka looks around and catches no sight of her older brother. Just when she is about to head back into the house, Linka feels a hand tap her shoulder.

"Surprise." Lynn says. Linka jumps up, slightly frightened. He grabs Linka's hand. "Your present is in the shed." he said. "Follow me." He takes her and walks her into the shed. Lynn closes the door behind them. Linka peeks around the shed, only seeing garden tools. "So, where's my present?" Linka asks confused.

"Right here." Lynn responds. He places his hand up Linka's skirt. Linka immediately swats it away.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to confess. I love you. Not just as a brother. I've been lusting for you sis." Linka cringes at Lynn's confession. "We can't date. We're related Lynn." Lynn attempts to grab her hips, Linka only steps back. "Lynn stop. We can't do this." Linka states. Lynn ignores her and keeps on trying to advance. As Linka attempts to fight him off, Lynn's erection manages to poke her in between her legs. "Wow. That felt good." Linka says. Lynn capitalizes.

"Really. How does this feel?" Lynn grabs a handful of Linka's butt. This earns him a joyful moan from his younger sister. "Good. This feels really good Lynn." Lynn takes his other hand and begins to rub Linka's clit. Linka begins to kiss Lynn. After a minute, Lynn pulls the kiss apart. Linka places her arms on his shoulder. Lynn rubs her hips in corcles.

"Linka, do you want your present now?" Lynn asks in lust.

"Yes please. I nred it."

"Okay, hold on a second." Lynn reaches onto a shelf and pulls out a bottle of lube. "You're a tiny girl Linka, so I'm gonna make this easy for you." Lynn opens the tube and squeezes a good amount onto his hand. Linka yanks her panties past her hips and down her legs. She steps out of them and kicks them to the side. Linka bends over, giving Lynn a view of her butt and pink sex. "Do you like it?" Linka asks. Lynn responds by rubbing the lube over both of her holes. He takes a little more and rund it onto the head of his penis.

"Okay sis, do you want it in the front or the back?" Lynn tells her.

"Either one." Linka replies. Lynn grabs her hips and pushes into her lubricated vagina. Linka tensed up, as even with lube, the feeling of Lynn's cock penetrating her sensitive hole stung. However it only stung for a tiny bit. Once Lynn was entirely inside of her he pulled back a bit. Pleasure filled Linka's senses as her older brother pumped in and out of her. Lynn pumps harder into his sister. Something about hearing her loud moans is really driving him crazy. Linka's breathing is beginning to tense. "Lynn, what's happening?" she asks.

"You're about to fond out sis." Lynn says. He proceeds to pump into her inner walls even faster. Linka's moaning becomes erratic. She is overtaken by her very first orgasm. Lynn pulls out and peeps outside, making sure that no one heard Linka. No one came out. Lynn closes the door. Linka pushes him to the ground. "I wanna be on top Lynn." Linka cheerfully states. Lynn grabs her hips and lowers her onto his rod. This time, he entered through her back door. Linka pins his hands down. "I got it." Linka begins to bounce up and down.

Her hands still holding Lynn's as she bounces on his rod. This time, Lynn's breathing begins to tense. "Linka, I'm close." is all Lynn could manage. Orgasm is near. Lynn manages to free his hands. He grabs Linka's butt and thrusts as hard as he could manage. Every thrust earns him a loud moan from his sister. "I'm gonna cum." Lynn shouts before shooting his cum deep into Linka's butthole. The heat overwhelms Linka and she falls onto Lynn's chest. A satisfied grin is on her face.

"Happy Birthday, Birthday girl." Lynn comments. "I love you."

"I love you too." Linka responds before falling asleep on her brother/lover.

* * *

 **This was originally the scene that got their relationship. I'll admit, I'm not the best writer here. And every time I update, I feel as if it could have been better. So, I'm asking you all for advice. What could I do to improve the quality of my writing? Please comment. We are halfway through the Twenty Shot. Ten chapters down. Ten to go. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	11. It Isn't What It Seems To Be

**Twenty Shot: Chapter 11. This idea came from the Guest whose name is CLODS. A Lynncisco** **chapter. It isn't going to be a sex fanfic, but a nice funny/awkward moment. What if everyone thought Lynn and Francisco were having sex. Sometimes, things aren't what they seem. In this chapter, Lori hears noises coming from Lynn's room. However, she comes to find out that it was all a funny little misunderstanding.**

* * *

"Come on, please." Lynn pleaded. For the last ten minutes, Lynn has been pleading with Francisco to help her out. "No. I can't." Francisco responds. They had been bickering since they came back to the house. "It's just a back rub. Why not?" Lynn asks him. They were playing football at the park with some other kids. Lynn was close to scoring another touchdown, when some big, Ms. Puff looking bitch charged at her. She nearly broke Lynn in half.

"People would get the wrong idea. You know how you are when you get massages."

"Oh come on. If you're talking about my siblings, they'll understand. And if not, I'll explain everything." Lynn pleaded. If only he would stop being a big baby. Lynn thought. Francisco soghed. "I'm sorry, but my answer is no." he responds.

"Okay then. You left me no choice." Lynn says before giving Francisco puppy eyes. He tried to look away, but just couldn't. Eventually, he gives in. "Alright, fine. lay down and take your shirt off." he says. Lynn pulls her jersey over her head and lays face down onto the bed. Francisco begins to sweat. Nervousness began to fill his senses. What neither of them know is that Lori was on the other side of the door.

"I've gotta warn you, this is my first time giving one." he states. Lynn smirks at him. Meanwhile, Lori is listening through the door. "Oh my God, Lynn's having sex." Lori says to herself. In the room, Francisco is nervously standing over Lynn. Lynn sees the problem.

"What's wrong? You afraid that you're gonna disappoint me?" she asks competitively.

"No. I'm gonna give it to you. I'm gonna give it real good. You'll be on your knees worshipping me when I'm done." Francisco reassured. Lori is flipping out on the other side of the door. "I can't believe it. That little punk is manipulating Lynn. And she's eating it all up." Lori rants to herself.

Francisco begins to rub Lynn's lower back. "Oh yeah. That feels great." Lynn moans in pleasure. Lori is still outside of the room. And she's hearing everything. Lynn is moaning very loud. Loud enough for an argument to be made. Meanwhile, Lynn is still enjoying the massage she is receiving. Francisco begins to rub harder. This elicits a very interesting response from Lynn. "Yes. Harder. Harder." she yells.

"Be quiet. Someone's gonna get the wrong idea." Francisco warns. Lynn just rolls her eyes.

"Don't be such a baby. Besides, you're doing great." Lynn responds. Nervously, Francisco keeps rubbing Lynn's back. He gradually moves up. That is, until he encounters the back of Lynn's sports bra. "Why'd you stop." Lynn asks.

"Um Lynn, I kinda need you to take off your bra." Francisco timidly responded.

"Why?"

"I can't rub you all the way when you have your bra on."

"Oh. Okay." Lynn sits up and reaches her hands behind her back to undo her bra. It falls to the floor, leaving her entire upper back exposed. "Okay. I got my bra off. You can continue now." Lynn tells Francisco. He lays her back down and continued to rub her back. Lynn is joyously moaning to this.

The massage is cut off by an angry Lori kicking the door. "STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Lori yelled. "Get off of her right now." Lori continued. A frightened Francisco complies. "Really Lynn? Do you realize what you're doing right now? The vertical tango. The coochie conga. The muffer stuffer." Lori scolds.

"It isn't what-" Lynn tries to explain.

"SAVE IT." Lori interrupted. "I'll tell you what you're doing. You're throwing your life away. And I am not gonna stand by and watch you make the biggest mistake of your life."

"You were watching us?"

"That's not important. You two are way too young to even think about doing that. You don't gain anything from sex. And how are you gonna explain a baby to Mom at 13 Lynn? What kind of example are you gonna set for our younger sisters?" Lori lectured. She then turned her attention to Francisco. "And as for you, I don't know what you do with any of those other skanks at your school, but you aren't even gonna try it with Lynn. If you even think of impregnating Lynn and ditching the baby with her, you are literally dead. Got it?"

"Lori, you don't understand-"

"No Lynn, you don't understand. I'm trying to save you here. Once you have a baby, you can kiss your dreams goodbye."

"LET US EXPLAIN." Lynn finally yells back. "We weren't doing anything bad. I simply asked Francisco to rub my back. He was giving me a message." Lynn explains. Lori realized that she made a mistake. Francisco crosses his arms.

"Told you this would happen Lynn." he declares smugly.

"I FUCKING KNOW YOU TOLD ME." Lynn shouted.

"Well you should've listened."

Lori blushes in embarrassment. "I am literally sorry for this guys." she states.

"It's cool." Francisco replied.

"We understand." Lynn starts to say. "EVERYONE. GUESS WHAT LORI DID!" Lynn and Francisco run out of the room to tell everyone what had occured.

"LYNN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Lori yells, running after them.

* * *

 **This chapter is done. This was inspired by a one shot I read where Lori thought Lynn was talking about having sex. I thought, what if Lori thought she actually was having sex? We're over halfway done with The Twenty Shot. Goodbye and goodnight.**


	12. Conversing With The Unliving

**I'm back with another addition to the Twenty Shot. This was requested by Megaman 1549. I also have to announce that Taking Things Too Far will be on a temporary hiatus. I have zero ideas for the next chapter. Also, I plan on updating this story more often. So far, I got two more requests, plus this one. As for future story plans, I have the Lincoln Phantom sequel, Our New Family, a one shot for SpongeBob that I promised someone, and an upcoming story for Hey Arnold. So yeah, I'm pretty booked here. Let's get into this. The sooner I get this Twenty Shot done, the better.**

* * *

Lucy and Haiku are sitting in the latter's basement. The two are performing a seance. A table is set. The two girls are seated and holding hands. Eery candle light fills the otherwise dark basement. An Ouija board is placed at the center of the table. "We are here to summon the spirit of-" Haiku started to say, before being interrupted.

"Haiku honey, you want some snacks?" her mom shouted from upstairs.

"No thank you." Haiku responds.

"Can we please hurry, I'm trying to summon him." Lucy asked impatiently.

"Ah yes. Sorry." Haiku apologizes before continuing the ritual. She grabs Lucy's hands and continues the ritual. "We are here to summon the spirit of-" Haiku is interrupted when a breeze comes in through the basement window and blows out the candle light. The two girls begin to fumble around in the ensuing darkness. "Lucy where are you?" Haiku yells out.

"Right here." Lucy says. Haiku jumps in fright. She then trips on an object, causing her to bump into Lucy. The two girls crash into the table with a loud crashing sound ringing through the pitch black basement. Haiku's mom runs to the basement and switches the light on. She sees Lucy and Haiku laid out on top of a now broken table. (Temporary Author's Note to cue The Dudley Boys' Theme song We're Coming Down by Jim Johnston) "Are you girls okay?" Haiku's mother asks concerned.

"Yeah. We're fine. Thanks." Lucy responded. She picks herself up and then pulls up her friend.

"Maybe we should do this in my room instead." Haiku says.

"Agreed." Lucy replied.

"What are you girls working on?" Haiku's mom asks.

"Just a school project." Haiku replied.

"Okay girls. Be careful." Haiku's mother warns before walking back upstairs. Lucy picks up the candles and begins to walk up the basement stairs as well. Haiku picks up the Ouija board and follows them. Lucy walks up the stairs and into the hallway. She opens a door, but it isn't Haiku's room. An older, emo girl stares at Lucy disgustedly. "What is it?" she snarls.

"Sorry, wrong room." Lucy responded before closing the door. "So I see you met Maggie." Haiku said, appearing behind Lucy. "She really likes her privacy. My room is farther down the hall." Haiku leads Lucy to the final door in the hallway. She opens the door, revealing it to be her room. "This is my room." Haiku walks Lucy inside and closes the door. Haiku's room doesn't hold too many differences from Lucy's, besides the fact that she doesn't have to share one.

Several posters, ranging from Vampires of Melancholia to My Chemical Romance are hung on the walls. On the bed rests the Ouija board and the candles. "Alright, let's get this started." Haiku announced. While she is lighting up the candles, Lucy is closing the blinds, preventing any sunlight from entering the room. Lucy and Haiku sit on the bed. "Hello spirit. There is nothing to be afraid of. If you are here, please show us a sign." Haiku asks. Haiku sits her fingers on the planchette.

The planchette begins to move. It moves toward the word 'Yes' on the board. Lucy and Haiku are overjoyed that the board actually worked. That joy is quickly replaced with fear. "Are you an evil spirit?" Haiku asked worried. The planchette moves toward the word 'No' on the board. A sigh of relief escaped from both girls. "Let me ask it something." Lucy says. Haiku takes her fingers off the planchette. Lucy puts her fingers on it. "What is your name, oh spirit?" she asks.

The planchette moves across the board, stopping at several letters as it moves. Eventually, it stops. A name has been spelled out. L- I - N - C - O - L - N! "Lincoln, is it really you? I am so sorry." Lucy asks, now breaking down. "Lucy, what's going on?" Haiku asked confused.

"What I haven't told you was that I was trying to summon Lincoln. He's been dead for three months now." Lucy responded. "It's all my fault." Lucy begins to cry. It was on one eventful day that Lincoln and Lucy were walking home. Lucy had her head buried in a book. She didn't see the truck that was speeding towards her. Lincoln did however, and before the truck could hit her, he jumped into the street and shoved her out of the way. Unfortunately, he couldn't move in time.

Since then, Lucy couldn't get over the mounting guilt. Haiku began to notice the movement coming from the planchette. "Lucy look." Lucy lifted her head and saw the planchette spell out a couple of words. Lincoln spells out 'IT'S OKAY' before moving the planchette to goodbye. "Goodbye Lincoln. You will be missed." the girls say simultaneously.

"At least he forgave you Lucy." Haiku said.

"Yeah. Well, I'm afraid I have to go now." Lucy replied while packing up the Ouija board. She flips on the light switch in the room. "See you at school." Lucy walks out of the room.

* * *

 **Well finally. That's done. It took me almost a week to write this. Getting dejected takes a toll. This isn't the first time that this happened. Chapter 12 done. Thanks again Megaman 1549 for suggesting this idea. It was a challenge, but I made it work. I also have an important announcement. I have created a second account. Once I set it up, I will upload the first chapter of The College Life of Sam and Luna. I didn't want to cluster up this account, so that one is where I will write many last minute ideas I have. Goodbye and goodnight.**


	13. Birthday Sex 2

**Normally, I wouldn't use the same prompt twice, but this one was requested. I'm gonna do Birthday Sex with a different story. In this story, it's Lincoln's birthday and Ronnie Anne gives him an unforgettable present. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I've been rather dejected lately. I have also been blank on ideas for this. At least this is almost done. Starting with my Saluna story, I plan on writing longer chapters for my story. The College Life of Sam and Luna is up. Please read it when you get a chance. It's on my second account Eclar1916 V.2. Let's get to it.**

* * *

The final bell for the school day rings throughout the hallways. One by one, the classrooms empty and kids spill into the hallways. Everyone walks toward their respective lockers. In that giant group of kids, is Lincoln Loud. While today might be a normal day for many, Lincoln has a reason to be happy. Today just so happens to be Lincoln's 13th birthday. And many kids are happy to go to school on their birthday for some stupid reason. Today is also the day that Lincoln became a teenager. Lincoln is happily strutting down the hall.

Lincoln opens up his locker. A note falls to the floor. Questioningly, he picks up the note and reads it. "Happy 13th B-day Lame-O. XOXO Ronnie Anne." Lincoln read, a warm smile formed on his face. "Wow, she has really changed." Lincoln feels someone brush up against him and a pair of hands covers his eyes.

"Guess who?" the person says.

"I know it's you Ronnie Anne." Lincoln responds. A soft punch lands on his arm. Lincoln turns and sees Ronnie Anne. "You got me. Happy B-Day." Ronnie Anne gives Lincoln a quick kiss on the lips and places her arms on his shoulders. "So, do you wanna come to my house today?" she asks. Lincoln shrugs his shoulders.

"Sure. What do you have planned?" Lincoln replied.

"A couple of video games and something else."

"What else?"

"Can't tell. It's a surprise. You'll like it though." Ronnie Anne answered. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk out of the school hand in hand. They continue to walk down the block until they reach Ronnie Anne's house. Ronnie Anne lifts the Welcome mat and picks up her house key. She unlocks and opens the door and leads Lincoln inside. "Okay we're here. You can sit on the couch while I go get the game."

Lincoln takes a seat on the couch, waiting for Ronnie Anne. Within a minute, Ronnie Anne walks into the living room with a game in hand. The cover of the game reads Wrestling Championship 3D in bright orange letters. The cover design is a wrestler in a pink shirt and black shorts holding a championship belt above his head. The background scenery is an arena filled with thousands of fans. Ronnie Anne places the game into the console. Lincoln picks up the player 1controller and Ronnie Anne picks up the player 2 controller.

"You're going down Lincoln." Ronnie Anne sneered.

"We'll see about that." Lincoln replied. They both select their characters and start the match. Ten minutes go by and both characters are exhausted from relentless back and forth offense. Lincoln's character pulls himself up and lands a running knee for a two count. The character's adrenaline goes up and he is ready to perform his finishing maneuver.

Lincoln smiles very cockily at Ronnie Anne. "Game over." Lincoln says. Lincoln's character picks up Ronnie Anne's character and hits a tombstone piledriver for a successful 3 count. Lincoln drops the controller and raises his hands in victory. "I won. I finally beat you at something." Lincoln celebrated. Ronnie Anne rolls her eyes.

"I just let you beat me because it was your Birthday. Speaking of that, wait in my room. I'll be right back with your surprise." Ronnie Anne responded. Lincoln walks down the hallway until he reaches Ronnie Anne's room. While he is waiting, he begins to look around. Posters of famous skateboarders are hung all over the walls. Stacks of video games sit on the dresser. Ronnie Anne walks into the room.

She's holding a cupcake with pink frosting and a lit candle. Lincoln also noticed that she's now wearing a purple skirt in place of her shorts. "Happy Birthday Lame-O. Make a wish." Ronnie Anne states while smiling. Lincoln blows out the candle while smiling back at Ronnie Anne. She pushes Lincoln onto the bed and mounts him. "I almost forgot to say that I have a present for you." Ronnie Anne pulls her hoodie and tank top, revealing a purple training bra. "Do you like it?"

Lincoln responds by pulling her into a kiss. He brushes his hands up and down her waist, culminating at her small, but fleshy hips. Ronnie Anne pulls the kiss apart. "You can touch me down there. It won't bite." Ronnie Anne tells him. Lincoln begins to feel up Ronnie Anne's skirt. He squeezes her soft rear and notices that her private area is starting to get wet. He also realizes that she isn't wearing panties.

"Ronnie Anne, why don't you have any underwear on?" Lincoln asks confused.

"I took them off so you could have easier access. This is my present for you." Lincoln's penis begins to harden. The head is brushing against his zipper, prodding Ronnie Anne's wet pussy and begging to be released. Ronnie Anne takes notice. "Someone's horny. Let me help you." she declared. Ronnie Anne slowly unzips Lincoln's pants and pulls them to his ankles. She takes Lincoln's penis into her mouth. Lincoln moans out in pleasure, prompting Ronnie Anne to go faster.

Semi sweet pre-cum leaks from Lincoln's erected member. "Ronnie Anne, slow down." Lincoln shrieks. Ronnie Anne complies, but sucks a little harder to make up for it. Lincoln runs his hands through her soft silky hair. "That's it. Good girl." Lincoln moaned. She lets out a small, girlish giggle. She spits out Lincoln's hardened cock. "Alright, now I'm wet." Ronnie Anne bemused. "Now, you gotta go down on me."

Ronnie Anne lays onto the bed and spreads her legs. Lincoln grabs her hips and begins to lick her soaking wet pussy. Ronnie Anne screams joyously and digs her fingers into the sheets on her bed. Lincoln starts by licking the outer walls before spreading her virgin center apart with his fingers and licking her inner walls. Ronnie Anne's breathing begins to tense and her body tosses and turns. "Lincoln, I'm gonna cum." she announced. Her orgasm runs through her body and she squirts her cum into Lincoln's face. Lincoln wipes his face with his hand and licks it.

"You taste really good. Lay on your stomach." Lincoln instructed. Ronnie Anne happily obliged. She spreads her legs and Lincoln climbs on top of her. He slowly enters her, both letting out a small moan as Lincoln penetrates her. He begins to thrust. Starting calmly, but picking up speed. "YES. YES. KEEP GOING!" Ronnie Anne yelled. Lincoln thrusts even harder now. Both of them are loudly moaning and groaning in deep pleasure. Ronnie Anne props herself up. She is resting her upper body on her elbows. Lincoln stops for a moment to undo her bra. He pulls out of her.

"Get onto you back." he ordered. Ronnie complied again. Lincoln pulls off her bra, revealing a pair of small, but full breasts with erected nipples. Lincoln picks up the cupcake. "What are you doing?" Ronnie questions. Lincoln smiles at her. "This." He swipes a generous amount of frosting from the cupcake with his finger and rubs it onto her left nipple. He then licked it up, sending chills through her young body. Lincoln repeated this action with her right breast.

Following this, he spreads her legs open and penetrates her again. Her soft, wet walls mold themselves around Lincoln's iron hard member like clay. Lincoln's penis begins to twitch. "I'm close." Lincoln yelled out. He grabs Ronnie Anne's hips once again and pounds her with all of his strength.

"I love you Lincoln." Ronnie Anne shouted.

"I love you too Ronnie Anne." Lincoln shouts back. His orgasm arrives and he lets loose all of his cum. Ronnie Anne yells out and Lincoln fills her womb with warm cum. He falls out and lies down on the bed, next to Ronnie Anne. "I hope you liked your present." Ronnie Anne says while catching her breath.

"I did. I loved it. Maybe next year, I can try putting it in your ass." Lincoln responded.

"Yeah, not gonna happen anytime soon."

"I thought so." The two lovers embrace and fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **Finally. It took me 3 hours to write this. Writing fanfiction on a phone where you can't see 40% of the screen sucks so bad. 13 chapters. Done. Only 7 left. I hope you all liked it. Criticism is accepted. And sorry if the first half of this came off as filler. I didn't have a direct plan for this. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	14. Something For You

**Sorry about not updating for a while. My phone got broken. And while I was able to save this account, my second account, Eclar1916 V.2, couldn't be recovered. So, I made yet another account. This account is named Brady Nichols. All of my future story ideas will be transferred to that account, along with my current story Fight The Louds.**

 **Now that this announcement is done, let's get to this one-shot. In this one-shot, Lincoln uses his ghost powers to get Luna, Sam, and Maggie out of a situation involving cocaine, a very pissed off Kingpin, and a bit of violence. Warning: Violence, mentions of drugs, and some language (I won't write this too dirty. I promise) Read with caution. Lyrics to Something for You by David Rolfe. Great song by the way. Give it a listen if you got the chance.**

* * *

Ever since forming their band, The Queens of Darkness (couldn't think of anything else), Maggie, Luna, and Sam have been alot more secretive to their families. While Maggie's mom brushed it off as teenage angst, Sam's parents, as well as the Louds, were starting to get suspicious about their daughter's/sister's strange behavior. Both girls started coming home later than normal. They have also been failing more tests at school, and to make matters worse, they have shown more and more signs of agitation and irritability.

In her room, Luna is talking to someone on her phone. What she doesn't know is that Lincoln is standing on the other side of her door. He too, has grown oddly suspicious of Luna's recent behavior and attitude. Lincoln listens in on her conversation. "We have another gig dude. We'll give you back the money we owe. I promise." Luna says in a panicked tone of voice. "It's at this bar downtown. The Detroit Log Cabin." Lincoln tried to listen in, but he couldn't hear the voice of the person on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll have your money Tony." Luna assures before hanging up. Lincoln flies back into his room. He pulls a notepad and pen from his drawer and writes "Tony" on to a blank page. "I wonder who this Tony guy is. I'll have to get more information." Lincoln says, placing the notepad in his pocket. When he exits his room, he sees Luna walking out of her room and into the bathroom.

"Here's my chance." Lincoln said. He looks around before turning invisible and walking into Luna's room. The first thing he sees is Luna's phone sitting on the bed. "Just what I needed." Lincoln goes through Luna's call log and sees a contact that reads Tony DeLuca. Lincoln pulls out the notepad and pen and writes down Tony's contact information. Suddenly, he hears Luna yell from the bathroom. "Aw bloody hell, I forgot my phone." This is followed by the sound of the bathroom doorknob breaking. "Damnit, now I'm trapped in here. Somebody please let me out of here."

"Well my work here is done." Lincoln exclaims proudly. He drops the phone back on the bed and flies out of the room. Just as he is leaving, Luna walks in. She doesn't see him fly through the wall and into the hallway. "There it is. Now I don't have any time to shower. I'll just put some perfume on." Luna rants. She dials a number on her phone. "Hey Sam, you there?" Some chatter is heard on the other end of the line. "Can you pick me up in about an hour or so? My ''rents would never drive me to a bar." Some more chatter is heard. "Alright. I'll be ready in an hour." Luna hangs up her phone and gets dressed.

One Hour Later

Luna tip toes downstairs. The current time is 8:30 PM. Luna is wearing her usual attire with fishnet stockings, black fingerless gloves, and a leather jacket. Waiting in front of her house is Sam in her usual outfit standing next to a black van. "Come on. We are due in 20 minutes. Get in." Sam rushed. Luna holds her hands up as if surrendering. "You don't have to tell me twice." Luna replies. Their conversation is interrupted by the horn honking. A less than pleased Maggie looks out of the window. "Come on, let's go already." She says. Luna and Sam get into the van and Maggie drives off. They arrive at the bar in 15 minutes. None of them noticed Lincoln flying above them.

They rush inside while trying not to drop any of their equipment. The manager of the bar taps his foot impatiently. "Finally. You only got five minutes to prepare. I was about to give your gig away to someone else." The manager announced. Luna smiles at him, "Thankfully, we only need three." She declared. Luna, Sam, and Maggie walk on stage. Maggie sits and takes the drums. Luna and Sam are holding their respective guitars. Luna takes the mic. "HELLO LOG CABIN! IF YOU'RE READY TO ROCK, GIVE ME A HELL YEAH!" Luna shouts.

"HELL YEAH!" The enthusiastic crowd shouts back. Maggie begins to play her drums, Sam begins to play a riff on her guitar and Luna once again takes the mic. " _Dirty. Sexy. Slinky thing. Power over all with the love you bring. Spinning from your mind control. Shuffling around this deep deep hole. All I ever really want, I never get it. All I ever really thought, I never said it. Dull myself on whiskey and wine just to forget it. Baby, you won't leave me alone._ " Sam steps up and starts to sing. The crowd is shouting in joy.

" _You are the one that makes me scream and shout. I've got something for you. I can't compete, why you still holding out. I've got something for you. I can't compete, until I take you in. You're my blood and honey. I've got something for you. Oh oh, I've got something for you."_ Luna looks into the crowd and sees an older looking man in a suit and tie. Standing behind him is a really tall, buff bodyguard. Her smile quickly leaves her face. Maggie and Sam look in Luna's direction and sees the two men. "That's Tony. Let's finish this quickly." Maggie whispered. They continue the song with the patrons in the bar drumming along on the tables.

" _Never seemed to have a care. Strolling through the world like it's just not fair. Something's gonna have to give, cuz I ain't gonna leave you alone. You are the one that makes me scream and shout. I've got something for you. I can't compete, why you still holding out. I've got something for you. I can't compete, until I take you in. You're my blood and honey. Come on my way. Don't you just pass me by. I've got something for you. Oh oh, I've got something for you. I've got something for you._ " Sam and Luna sung together. The crowd erupts in applause. Luna, Sam, and Maggie take a bow before walking backstage. They approach the manager for their paycheck.

"I must say, you girls did wonderful. Here's your check. You are free to come back anytime." He says before handing Luna a paycheck. All three girls look at the check with wide smiles and a mixed feeling of relief and happiness. That feeling is short lived however. "What the heck dude, you promised $900?" Maggie pointed out. The check was signed for the amount of $745.84.

"I docked some because you were late. That's how it works in real life." The manager replied.

"Late? We made it on time." Sam added.

"Barely on time. I'm not gonna argue all night about this. If you have a problem with the pay, don't come back. I know plenty of starting musicians who would kill for this opportunity." The manager huffed before walking off. "Screw him, let's just go." Luna says. They walk out of the bar and towards their van in the parking lot. Before they could get in, they are approached by Tony and his bodyguard. "So, where is my money chica?" Tony asked in a thick Cuban accent.

"Right here." Luna replies, handing over the check. Tony snatches it up and takes a look at it. Sam, Maggie, and Luna give sheepish smiles. Tony looks less that amused. "What the fuck is this? You promised $900." He swears.

"This wasn't our fault. That shady manager took some of it out." Luna tried to explain. Tony wasn't buying it however.

"And why exactly would he do that?"

Luna opened her mouth to answer, but then remembered why their pay was cut short. And simce she couldn't come up with a believable lie, Luna had to confess. "Because we came a little late." Sam and Maggie begin to cower behind Luna, who is cowering herself. Tony's face becomes red with fury.

"So you don't have my money huh? You three come up to me, snort up all of my fucking coke, promise that you'll pay me, but only come up with half of my money." Tony vents. By now, all three of them are shaking.

"We'll do anything, just don't hurt us." Sam pleaded. A sick smile forms on Tony's face. "Anything huh?" Tony repeated, he snaps his fingers. Three guys jump out of the shadows and holds down Sam and Maggie. Luna tries to do something, but Tony's bodyguard snatches her up. Tony reaches into his suit pocket and pulls out a switchblade. "Normally, I don't accept alternative forms of payment. But for you chica, I will make an exception." Tony remarks while caressing Luna's cheek with the switchblade. He nods to his bodyguard, who bends Luna over the hood of the van.

Tony rubs the icy cold blade of the switchblade against the back of Luna's thigh before holding it to her throat. "Try anything and I'll kill you." He warned. He nods to the three guys holding Sam and Maggie. One of the guys punch Sam in the stomach really hard. She doubles over in pain and the guy continues to kick her while she's down. Maggie tries to break free, but she gets punched in the face for her troubles. Both teens are now being kicked and stomped on the ground.

Meanwhile, Tony makes Luna watch as her two friends get beaten. Tony unzips his pants and prepares to enter Luna. Before he could, a bright green beam blasts him and knocks him on his ass. His bodyguard looks up in the sky and sees what appears to be a kid flying. The kid is wearing and orange jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. His right hand is glowing green and his hair is white. "What the fu-" his statement was interrupted by a green blast striking him in the chest, knocking him out.

The three thugs attacking Sam and Maggie stop to look at what's going on. In the sky, Lincoln looks down at the thugs attacking Luna and her band. "Two down. Three to go." Lincoln exclaims before flying down to fight the remaining thugs. Lincoln tackles one and begins to punch at him. The other thugs pull Lincoln off and try to punch him, but Lincoln goes intangible and phases through the ground. Before long the two thugs realize that they were punching the solid black top of the parking lot. Both of their hands are broken.

Neither one of them see Lincoln flying at them with two fists held up. He connects with a double upper-cut, knocking them both out as well. The last remaining thug charges at Lincoln with the switchblade in hand. However, Lincoln's reflexes are much faster. Lincoln simply flies out of the way, causing the guy to run head first into the passenger side window of Maggie's van. "Well that was easy." Lincoln quips before going to help Luna. Before he could though, the police arrive. Apparently, someone saw the assault and called the cops. Lincoln flies away just as several police cars pull into the parking lot.

Luna manages to pull herself up. A police officer walks up to her. "Young lady, are you okay?" The officer asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not so sure about my friends though." Luna answered while pointing to the area where Maggie and Sam are laying. Both of them have bloody noses, as well as other potential injuries. Several officers arrest Tony and his gang. Before long, an ambulance arrives. Meanwhile, Lincoln flies into his room through his window. "Great job Lincoln. Another criminal down." Lincoln congratulates himself. Lincoln yawns and stretches. "Well, time to call it a night." Lincoln climbs into bed and drifts off to sleep. Seconds later, Lincoln hears Rita yell on the phone.

"You're where? Okay, we're on our way." Rita says before hanging up. "KIDS GET DRESSED! LUNA'S IN THE HOSPITAL!" Lincoln then hears his panicked sisters race down the stairs. Lincoln looks at the fourth wall. "Well, here we go." Lincoln says, putting on his clothes. His eyes are glowing a ghostly green.

* * *

 **Done at last. Sorry about my month long hiatus. I'm switching constantly between an IPad and a shared phone, so updates won't be as frequent. On the bright side, 14 chapters down and 6 to go. Goodbye and goodnight!**


	15. Don't Lift The Covers

**It has been a while since I have updated this story. Sorry for taking so long. I remember when I used to update on a daily basis. The only problem with that is that eventually, it gets exhausting and the writing starts to feel rushed. Yes, the Twenty Shot is still active and I plan on finishing it up. I haven't done a horror chapter yet, so this one is it. In this one shot, I'll base it off of a story I read. I don't remember what it was called or where I found it, but it gave me major goosebumps. Also, only Lola and Lana exist in this story. With that being said, let the story commence.**

* * *

Lola and Lana are sitting under a fort in their shared room. It was 11:34 PM. Their parents were out on a date, but they called a babysitter. What neither of them know is that their babysitter left about an hour ago. She gave them a phone to play with and told them to go to bed at eleven. When eleven hit, neither of them felt tired, so they stayed up and played some more on the phone. The battery on the phone died and it was 11:40 when they last checked.

"So, what do we do now?" Lana asked, bored out of her mind. Lola just shrugged at her.

"I don't know, let's just find a charger and go to bed." They went downstairs to find a charger. That's when they saw that the babysitter left. "Where'd she go? She's supposed to stay here. So irresponsible." Lola said. Lana unplugs the charger found by the couch.

"Lola, I found a charger. Let's go now." The two walk upstairs to their room and plug the phone up on its charger. Immediately, it came back to life. The battery started to charge up. Lana and Lola climbed into their respective beds and turned off their lamps.

"Goodnight Lana." Lola said.

"Goodnight Lola." Lana replies. Lana immediately falls asleep. Lola, on the other hand, just lays there. The babysitter just vanished. Up and gone. No warning. No letter. She's just gone. Lola reached for the phone sitting on the desktop. It's on 15 percent. Lola presses the button to cut it on.

"Might as well leave this on in case Mom calls." Lola told herself before also falling asleep. Three hours pass when Lola wakes up. She tip toes over to Lana's bed and nudges her shoulder.

"Lana." She whispered. Lana, who is snoring, didn't wake up. "Lana." Lola whispered again. And again, nothing happens. Lola is starting to get frustrated. This frustration gives her an idea.

"LANA, WAKE UP! HOPS HAS JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW!" Lola yelled. Almost as if she just had a nightmare, Lana jumps up.

"HOPS! Don't worry, I'm coming." Lana yelled. Lola couldn't help but laugh at Lana. "And just what is so funny.

"You Lana. Hops is fine. I just needed to wake you up." Lola replies.

"And why exactly did you need to wake me up?"

"I have to tinkle."

"Go then."

"I don't want to go by myself."

"Well, you should. Are you seriously afraid of the dark."

"Yeah so. Please, I have to go really bad Lana."

"Alright fine. But next time, you're on your own." Lana tells her before walking her through the hallway and into the bathroom. "Okay Lana, you can wait outside." Lola said.

"Um, I don't wanna." Lana replied.

"Are you also scared of the dark."

"Yeah so. You are too."

"Fine, you can come in, but get in the shower. I don't need you peeking." Lana walks into the bathroom and climbs into the bathtub. She closes the shower circurt. Lana hears some brief splashing and Lola sighing in relief. This is followed by the rustling of tissue and a flush. They walk out of the bathroom, back to their bedroom. Lana and Lola climb back into their beds. Lola glances at the phone screen.

They received a text from an anonymous number that reads a cryptic message: DON'T LIFT YOUR COVERS!

This unsettles Lola. "Lana. Read this text." She whispered, handing the phone to Lana. Lana takes the phone and as she reads the text, they hear a vase fall in the hallway. "Lola, what was that?" Lana asked.

"How should I know? I'm laying right here."

"Lift your cover and see."

"No, I'm scared. You do it."

"How about we both do it at the same time? Okay."

"Okay. On three."

"One. Two. Three." Both counted at the same time. They simultaneously lifted their covers and stared into the hallway. There, a tall man wearing all black stood. It wasn't their father though. Cold fear ran through their bodies.

"I bet you wish you didn't lift the covers huh?" He said, pulling a long butcher's knife.

Three thirty am. Rita and Lynn Loud are just now arriving. "Dang waiters. That restaurant had some of the worst service I have ever had." Rita said.

"Even worse, Lola and Lana are probably scared shitless right now." Lynn added. He and Rita walked into the house. They immediately see the babysitter fast asleep on the couch. Rita goes upstairs to check on the girls. When she opens their room door, they are laying in their beds and appear to be fast asleep.

Suddenly, Rita hears Lynn yell. "RITA CALL THE COPS! THE BABYSITTER IS DEAD!" Rita decided to check on Lola and Lana. When she pulls the covers, she sees that both have been stabbed at least half a dozen times. She couldn't help but scream.

The police arrived to check the scene of the crime. The babysitter appears to have been strangled to death. The twins were stabbed and all three were positioned to appear as if they're asleep. Rita and Lynn have never went out since.

* * *

 **A rather dark and morbid ending I'll admit. The next one I write will be a little lighter. Goodbye and goodnight!**


End file.
